Karin Cooper: Honor Among Thieves
by DXC SMASH
Summary: Finding out that she had a huge family vault. Karin and the gang are back but there gang became huger with the help of their new friends. The Cooper Gang breaks into the vault. But will Karin pay the price to get in the vault.
1. Beginning of the End

Karin Cooper: Honor Among Thieves

( I don't own sly cooper it own by sucker punch/ Sanzaru . Some of the Characters might be gender swap)

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

It was a dark stormy night on Kaine Island Island in the center of the south Pacific ocean it was a huge fortress and one thief sneaks in and taking out each guard guarding the front part of the island. Then the thief revealed herself it was none other than Karin Cooper.

( Binocucom chat)

On one screen it was lily Vonmouse except she had her hair in pigtails and brown highlights.

lily: OK...This is it Karin, the gang's assembled and are in position to help you get up to that vault. For the rest of the operation you are " the ball".

Karin: Roger lily, I'm starting my approach. Getting over these fortress walls shouldn't be too hard. Look, we're running five by five here, make sure everyone's in sync.

lily: Alright. Artillery, sure you can make that shot?

The small screen silhouette of some new unknown member.

?: I endeavor not to miss.

lily: Excellent. Radio Control?

Then another silhouette form came on

?: In position

lily: Recovery Team?

And another silhouette

?: I'm so pump

lily: Submersibles?

And another silhouette

?: Showtime darling

lily: Telekinetic?

And another silhouette

?: ...

lily: OK were ready, it's the crime of the century, and "the ball's" in motion!

(Off binocucom chat)

Karin makes her way further onto the island, but is obstructed by several guards on support beams blocking her path.

lily through the ear piece: The ball has stopped rolling, we've got an obstruction.

?: I'm on it.

Then a RC Chopper came and use of a "Yank 86" soon clears the obstruction.

Soon after that, Karin comes to a gap that is too large to jump across.

Karin: Ball requesting door via Agent Monarch over.

?: Launching... stand clear

Karin runs across an air vent, which, after a firework from Agent Monarch, is used to gain entrance to fortress. Karin uses the vent to reach a lab at which point Agent Deep-Six uses he/she use harpoon gun to destroy the force fields blocking advancement, and begins flooding the lab. Karin makes her way onto the top of the lab elevator, which is then occupied by a Mandrill with some plug on his head and elephant with wings.

Mandrill: I'm sorry to say but we will miss you since you won't be here anytime soon.

Elephant: um..Sir...?

Mandrill: I am afraid I poisoned your drink at lunch. Sorry Richards but I don't tolerate low performance you should have change the security code 1-2-3 after you installing the new system.

Richards: But I didn't...

Mandrill: You should be dead any second now

Then Richards tumbles over and dies from the poison. Then receives a call.

Mandrill: yes...Water leaking into the lad!? I'm on my way down Oh, and get a janitor for the lad elevator...Richards got sloppy.

The lad elevator started to go down, Karin quickly jumps off and goes across several ropes towards the vault, but she accidentally sets off the alarm on the way. She reaches the vault and inputs the security code, causing the vault's security to deactivate then she inserts her cane into the vault lock, and it proceeds to open. Right when it open all the way someone shoots it shut again, it was the same Mandrill from earlier flying on a jetpack.

Mandrill: Cooper!...No, you must be Karin Cooper, the new keeper of the cane! How I've longed for this.

Karin: This vault belongs to the Cooper family ...and you're trespassing Dr. M.

Dr. M: No my native girl, you're trespassing. I've got the deed to this island. This fortress is mine , everything here...IS MINE! Which now includes the key to the vault. Hand over the cane.

Karin: Sorry, it's a family heirloom; buy a knock-off at the gift shop.

Dr. M: Why you-

But then the brief confrontation was over by lily fires a sleep dart at him.

lily: Quick Karin! Let's regroup with the others! Follow me!

Karin and lily ran quickly as they could but right when were out of the clear.

lily: we're almost home free!

lily throw one of her bombs on a pole for her and Karin to cross the water

As they cross the water with the first to crops was lily.

lily: The boat's just up ahead!

But then a monster came out of nowhere with Dr. M attached to it.

lily: Gee-ahh!

Mr. M: There's no escape Cooper!

Then the monster grab lily. Seeing her best friend captured. Karin attempts to fight it. But nothing was working.

lily: It's not working, save yourself!

Karin: If he wants to eat ...EAT THIS!

Karin throw her cane at the monster and caught it was in its mouth causing it to let go of lily and launched the cane into the sea. Then the monster captured Karin and crashing her.

lily: Karin! No! Let her go! Let her go! KARIN!

Animated Cut scene

Karin narrating: It true what they say your life dose flight before your eyes. And it leaded me back to my childhood. Born into a family of master thieves that leaded back to generations. I was next in line to carry out the Cooper name. But faith had different plans for me. I was robbed of my childhood when a ruthless gang came to our home and took my love one away from. The orphanage I was put in wasn't all that bad in fact that's where I met my two long life friends lily who was always the brains and Maddie she was always the doer. Suck together over the years and are skills, confident, and are reputation grew stronger with each heist we pulled. We thought the goods times will never end or are lucky will never run out. But let's say faith came back to haunt me and when the odds caught up with us. Then I met this guy McSweeny who he said he ran up with my old man's gang back in the day. They pull jobs all over the world. And masked lots of items. Then McSweeny mentioned me all about the Cooper vault. It seem my father and like my other ancestors were hiding their wealth in a secret place for generations. Each one adding treasure behind that door and McSweeny said that only a Cooper can open. Using some well played clues we set out to the vault but when we got there someone by the name of Dr. M had already gained the deed to the island. The looks of it he been tried to crack the thing for years. Getting frustrated and a bit paranoid he has turned the whole island into a fortress it's tight as four knots. Getting inside the place was going to be challenging and army of world class thieves. Finding that much talent won't be easy but to get inside my family's vault and collected my part of the gold, I was willing to pay the prices .


	2. An Opera of Fear

Chapter 2

animated Cutscene

Karin narrating: Getting inside the vault will take a team of master thieves. But before we can find them we have to get Maddie back. Not only I'm missing long life friend but her brawn help us get move out of troubled in the past. When Clockwerk had finally left this world, it look like he left calling card signed on lily's back. Three giant scars on her back that won't ever heal. After lily got out the hospital she was her old self again but with a dye job. She seem to fine as ever but Maddie blame lily's scars on herself and left the gang. We try to convinced her it wasn't her fault . But going out on her own was something she got to do. She said she wanted to find her spiritual center whatever that meant. We heard Maddie end up in Australia outback where she study a mystic art called dream time. From a guru from all counts it went pretty well and even sent her on some walk to different part of world to complete the training. The latest report site of Maddie was in the beautiful city Venice Italy but what's she doing there was a mystery to me. I just hope she stands clear from a local Mafia boss Octavio. As a young man, Octavio was in a world of fame, described as being popular in the neighborhood and famous for his singing. However, just when he was about to reach fame, music tastes changed in favor of rock music, and opera was no longer popular, much to his dismay. With his dreams of a singing career gone, he was taken in by a group of fans and then became an associate with a man known as Giovanni. Missing with this guy was very dangerous but worth to have a chance to straight things right with Maddie.

Karin Cooper and the gang in: An Opera of Fear

Arriving to Venice, Italy Karin and lily set to look for Maddie. But Karin soon found herself near the Venetian police station .

( Binocucom chat)

lily: That massive dome marks the Venetian police station

Karin: Wow, the cops round here really like to make an impression.

lily: Yeah, but that's the funny thing it's Don Octavio's "security forces" patrolling streets, not the cops.

Karin: Say what? I always thought most Mafia bosses try not attract any attention

lily: That's what I thought but we got to find Maddie first.

Karin: Right. So why I'm here near the police station?

lily: Well given Maddie's criminal record. I thought she could have been caught by the cops.

Karin: Hmmm. It look like I found my way in.

lily: That dome is covered in glazed tile, there's no way to climb up there.

As Karin notice a rope that's attached to the top of the station during the chat.

Karin: Aw come on flower, there's always a way.

(off Binocucom chat)

Karin grab on the rope and climb up to the top and manages to find an entry point into the station through the vent .

lily through the ear piece: Nice climbing, I've got the blueprints to the vent system in front of me. I should able to guide you to the jail cell.

Karin: got it.

Karin started to crawl into the air vent and found her way to the bottom floor. And when she got the bottom floor she got out of vent. She saw someone inside the jail cell but it was too dark to see she was hoping it was Maddie.

Karin: Hey Maddie?...Is that you sweet cheeks?

?: Maddie? That name's a stain on my pants darling...whuh!?

The sound of the voice wasn't Maddie's then the stranger in the cell walk to the light. And it was none other than Debbie Lousteau.

Debbie: Cooper! You're got some fuzzy dice to come round here.

Karin: Debbie! Long time no punch. See you're still in jail.

Debbie: And you still a cracker-box!

Karin: OK let's get past the name calling and get to business.

Debbie: So looking main gal Maddie, eh? Sorry but I'd rather see you get busted big time! Guards! Policía!

Karin: Wait! If those cops get their mitts on me, Who's goanna break you out Lousteau?

Debbie: You might get this cell door open but the cops would throw down me and bust me on the way out! And then I'll gets the double sentence, grief!

Karin: Hmm how about I get the cop's attention. Once they're all outside, shooting at me, you can make a run for it.

Debbie: I love it! Debbie is free and Cooper cooked.

Karin: Hey I'm helping you get out of jail remember?

Debbie: Yeah, yeah the key to the cell is in head cop's office.

Karin: OK. This other lock won't be a problem...I should be able to crack easily.

Debbie: Get me out and I'll find Maddie no sweat. Just keep on the down low and outta sight near them darling...They're a bad bunch of bunnies.

Luckily for Karin the squad room was dark because a someone was giving a slideshow about Octavio polluting the canal to a group of mercenary and it was Inspector Fox. Quietly crawled over to the head's office and snatched the key to the cell.

lily through the ear piece: Nice work, head back to Debbie and free her...if she's true to her word we'll be talking to Maddie in no time.

But right when she was about to crawl back to Debbie that's when the lights came back on.

James: Let's get to business. I don't usually hire mercenaries ,but we need to stop this man-

Then the lights went off making the room dark again.

James: Oh great...sorry boys, I guess the power's on the fritz again...it'll calm down in few minutes.

lily: Better make sure you're under a desk before the lights come back on.

Avoid being seen, Karin hides under a table in the room when the lights flicker on, and finally makes her way back to the cell without being seen. And removes the lock on the cell door , but the cell has another lock.

Debbie: Can you really crack that thing?

Karin: Sure, it just takes a light touch.

Using her perception, Karin maneuvers the dial and unlocks the final lock.

Karin: Alright Debbie, I'll do as I promised but you have to keep your part of the deal.

Debbie: Don't worry, I'll send a message to Maddie to find you. Meet at Rialto Bridge, big Italian landmark.

Karin: OK...I guess it's show time

Karin ran up to the front door and was ready to distract the James and the mercenaries.

Karin: Hello assorted meat heads. Anyone feel like some exercise?

James: Cooper?! Grab her men!

Karin: And I'm out.

Caught their attention, Karin run outside of the station. Jump on one of the gondolas.

James: You've got some serious nerve showing up in my squad room.

Karin: What's wrong with dropping in and say hello to my favorite police men. After all we should spend some quality time together.

James: Well then let's spend some quality time in my interrogation room.

Karin: wow so forward of you, what happen to the old James I knew?

James: He grew up and stopped taking trash from girls like you.

Karin: "Girls like me?" Are you saying I've got some competition for your affections?

James: Oh don't worry you're the only women in my sights right now!

Karin bounces and runs across gondolas. She eventually makes his way to Rialto Bridge where, as Debbie said, Maddie was waiting. When she jump back onto the street and at the sometime Maddie jump out of the manhole . And she was wearing a yellow cape, with white make up on her face, some Australian fossil necklace and headband with leaves in it.

Maddie: Greeting old...oh my gosh Inspector Fox! Man, what did you this time?

Karin: Never mind sweet cheeks. Hope that manhole works both ways!

James: That's right Cooper, hide in sewers like the rats you are!

Using the sewers to escape Inspector Fox, Karin and Maddie emerging from one not far away.

Karin: Thanks for the quick escape. I really own you one, again.

Maddie: course searcher, we are all in need of peace.

Karin: You're really whole hog on this Dreamtime stuff huh?

Maddie: My mind is clear, like the woodland after a forest fire.

Karin: Listen Maddie..we really need you back on the team. That thing with lily it wasn't your fault. She doesn't blame you for the scars.

Maddie: Sorry Karin, I walk a different path. My Guru, in his wisdom, told me to lose myself and not return until the black water ran pure, so here I stay.

Karin: You sure he didn't tell you to get lost and not come back until you'd cleaned out the water filter?

Maddie: Come on! I'm on a real spirit quest here!

Karin: Sorry, sorry...tell me everything, I've missed you sweet cheeks.

Maddie: Well, it's a long and awesome story...you got any gum?

After trying convent Maddie to get back on the team but she refused. Karin head back to the safe house and gave lily the bad news.

lily: OK...things aren't going well for us, Maddie still refuses to come back and we have deal with Venice's tar problem or what Maddie said make the black water ran pure. Thanks to James's detective we already know that Don Octavio is somehow part of this. First, we got to break into Don Octavio's Opera House, if he's hiding thing we'll be sure to find in there. And we should also track of his movements and gets some photographic evidence of him polluting, send them to cops and have him put away. But meanwhile I'll monitor some local radio frequency and with most luck we might some in tell.

lily sent Karin to some recon of the city while she was doing that she had a call from lily on her binocucom.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Heads up Karin, I've intercepted a radio messages from one of Octavio's men. The Don is headed towards your position!

Karin: Great, you want me to take him?

lily: No Karin! We need evidence that he's behind this city's tar problem. With some incriminating photos we might be able to help the cops arrest him and put an end this nonsense.

Karin: I never thought to see the day we'd be helping out the cops.

lily: Oh really? You always seem eager to help James ?

Karin: Well...he different.

lily: Is it that he's attractive?

Karin: What! No way, James isn't that ...attractive.

lily: Just confess Karin, you like him.

Karin: No- Wait hold up flower. Here he comes.

lily: James?

Karin: No Octavio.

Seeing the lion comes into her sight. The he goes toward the pump valve near a fountain, turns it, and tar replaces water as the substance coming out of the fountain's spouts.

Karin: That's despicable! How does that guy sleep at night?

lily: Quick Karin get a picture before he finishes, this is perfect!

(Off binocucom chat )

At the a perfect time, Karin takes a photo of him. Then he move on to the next pump valve, Karin follows behind him when he reached the next pump valve. Karin took another picture but nothing was happening.

lily through the ear piece: He's doing something, but what?

Then Karin notice something happening to the aquarium was polluted with tar, killing all the life within.

lily : I-l can't believe it, he flooded that aquarium with tar... all those poor dead fish! As much as I hate to see what heinous crime this fiend will do next, you should probably keep on his tail... someday the people will know the truth thanks to your pictures.

After he finished with the pump valve Octavio jumps onto a ferric wheel. Upon getting on it, the he dials a number on his cell phone, and seems to be conversing with someone.

Octavio: Yeah, it's me, get that engineer on the horn.

lily: Karin, see if you can latch onto the car Octavio is riding in. We should eavesdrop on his phone conversation, from the look on his face it seem really important.

Then Karin latches onto a pipe on the side of Octavio's car, to eavesdrop on his phone call.

Octavio: Listen Giovanni, this ferric wheel was a good idea, she's pumping the tar fast, and nobody, but nobody suspects a thing! But still...is it going to be enough to get things ready for my opera recital?...Bella! When the people come t see me sing I want to make sure they keep a coming'...even if they don't feel like it. One way or the other they'll be opera fans again. Heh-heh...OK, see you soon.

Then Octavio jumps out of the ferric wheel and leaves without knowing that his evil plot was heard by Karin .

lily: That fiend! He's twisted a time honored amusement park ride into a tool for wrong doing! Break open the control panel with your cane ...I'm on my way to do a little rewiring.

Karin got off the ferric wheel and broke open the control panel. At the same time lily show up and rewires the engine.

lily: Look away if you must Karin, you're about to witness the dark side of electrical engineering. Kill a bunch of poor innocent fish will he...

Then the ferric wheel seem to spinning faster

lily: That should do it. Now let to head the Opera House.

As they both left the ferric wheel spinning more fast than it should, breaks off its hinges and crashes to the ground, killing one of Octavio's forces in the process.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: This Opera House is Octavio's base of operations.

Karin: Nice place, sure to be a few coins laying around in there. So what's the plan?

lily: If you can get me inside to one of Octavio's computers I should be able to hack his firewall and get the dirt on his operation.

Karin: OK. Have you got a point of entry? I'm guessing the front door's not the safest option .

lily: That wooden hatch appears to great way to slip in undetected. Head down there and we'll meet up few minutes.

( off binocucom chat)

Karin climbs over the fence and walk over to the wooden hatch. Where she met up with lily.

lily: Octavio is known to rely on 3-D technology to secure his property. In order to see the security measure we'll need to use these depth optimizer goggles

She handed Karin the goggles

Karin: Functional and fashionable-nice touch lily.

As they put the goggles on and head inside. Once inside, Karin and lily find a door blocking their path. They are able to open it by pressing the green buttons on both sides simultaneously. After opening the first one, they come to another, and open it the same way. Then, they come to a larger area filled with water with boxes and gondolas floating on it.

lily: Dart! I don't think can make it to that next door.

Karin: Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll find a way across, and there seem to be plenty of boats hanging around to make a nice bridge for ya

lily: OK just be careful I pretty sure Octavio installed security system down here.

Karin heads through the room looking for a way to make a bridge for lily to jump across. Climbing and sneaking past lasers, Karin makes her way to the door, which is reinforced. Then she presses a button, which causes crates to fall from the ceiling, allowing lily across.

lily: Thanks for your help. Maybe I can returned the favor with some well placed explosives.

lily use the boxes to cross, Karin caught with and placed bomb to the door.

lily: Okay, stand back!

Once the door was destroy they head up a flight of stairs, the duo comes to another room, this time with 4-inch thick bullet-proof Plexiglas walls blocking the way ahead. Karin crawls through a vent in the side of the wall and emerges past all the walls. Then she activates a switch which opens the doors between the walls. For lily goes through.

lily: Thanks, judging from the security we must be getting close.

Then destroys another reinforced door. Then opening the door, Karin and lily reach a control room with an old computer.

lily: Yes! A Worlizter-700. I can hack into this easily.

Karin: OK just so long you're enjoying yourself, that's the important thing.

lily: Well I'm still not sure about this ...that break-in seem bit too smooth.

Karin: Oh don't worry. We got this , hack the system and let's get out of here.

lily: OK I guess, this is going to so much fun. Extracting the details on Octavio's operation from this old dinosaur...

Then out of nowhere the alarm came on.

lily: No! Sorry Karin I guess this dinosaur still have teeth. I'll find way to shut down the alarm and watch out any guards that comes in are way.

As lily continues hacking, Octavio's thugs start piling into the room. Karin easily takes them out as they come.

lily: yes download complete! Now we'll know what Octavio is up to!

Karin: Great, now let's get out of here before more guard come.

After they got out of the opera house, lily got another radio messages from one of Octavio's men near the police station.

( Binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, you better get over and quick. My sources tell me that Octavio has hired the blue Viper Gondola Gang to take out James.

Karin: The Blue Vipers!? Those guys are nasty! We've got to get to them , before they get to him.

lily: He's off on his daily patrol, the Vipers can't be far behind.

Karin: On my way. Just make sure to have one of those police boats hotwired by the time I get there.

(off binocucom chat)

She hop on one if the police boats and start to hotwired it.

lily: Let's see...just cross the blue wired with the red wired and ...Shazam!

Then Karin show up and hop in.

Karin: Just in time ...there go the Vipers.

lily: Don't worry I'll shoot and you drive.

Through the canal lily and Karin chase the Vipers but he canal packed with others boats, so they'll need to jump or dodge. After defeating the three Vipers, James was safe from harm.

Karin: Way to go! That's the end of the Blue Vipers!

While Karin and lily head back to the police station, James was still on his patrol and didn't even heard the commotion.

James: Another boring patrol. This city is nice and all but bit quite...I wonder where Cooper is now? Things are always exciting when she around.

Finally got back to station before James, lily hop off.

lily: I just hope you realize by saving James from the Vipers. We're only making our operation here more difficult.

Karin: Yeah, but what's the fun in stealing if there's nobody trying to catch you? Besides, he's helped us out in the past.

lily: And you've got a thing for he.

Karin: What no I don't !

lily: Yes you do

Karin: No I don't

lily: Yes you do

Karin: No...oh forget. Look I'll stash this boat, it might come in handy for later. You head back to safe hours and stay out of trouble.

After she stash the boat, she head back to the safe house.

lily: So according to these file Octavio is pumping tar from beneath local buildings. And sink them to ground. He going to use it to threaten the people of Venice at his opera recital. We're not going to let that happen so we need to get rid of the balloons advertising his recital. If that works no one will show up and he'll have no reason to sink the buildings. Next we'll also need the blueprints to the tar vacuum. There slip into three pieces and hind in three coffee house. But unfortunately it's constant guarded, so I had the liberty to make you disguise. And there will Vincenetti guards patrolling sky for the recital. Given the perfect opportunity to use James's ape guards to take out for us. And finally we have to convince Maddie to come in the field. If she learned the Aboriginal Ball Form it will be just the thing to destroy the tar drums.

After one lily's slideshow she head out to meet Maddie near the river. For her help to destroy the tar drum.

Maddie: Karin said you were looking for me?

lily: We need your help to destroy some tar drum.

Maddie: I'm done with all that flower. I've found a new path ...it's full of peacefulness.

lily: Oh come on, what happen to "The Maddie"? The gal that gets into a fist fight with 20 thugs? The gal who used to punch fist and not bother asking question later? Where's that gal? Where's my best friend?

Maddie: I-I'm sorry lily. I-I tried to save you...But, I just wasn't strong enough.

lily: Please Maddie. I don't blame you and never have. The lonely I really feel bad about is losing my best friend.

Maddie: Look...I want to help you. You're like my second best friend! It's just that I promised I'd stay here and "peacefully" meditate till the black water ran pure.

lily: Well...what if you could help us peacefully? You wouldn't have to punch anyone.

Maddie: I'm in! Keep it peaceful and I'll smash up anything you'd like!

lily: As a student of the Australian Dreamtime, I'm sure you have learned the Aboriginal Ball Form.

Maddie: yeah, like on my first week.

lily: Excellent! Tuck into ball form and clog that vent pipe. The pressure build up should shoot you skyward. Maintain your ball form and smash into the tar drums around town.

Maddie: Awesome, yeah, that's totally peaceful! I'm sure my Guru wouldn't mind.

She tuck in ball form and clog in the vent pipe. It sent her high into the sky. Still her ball form Maddie smash all the tar drums around town.

lily: Nice work Maddie, it was great to see yo back in action.

Maddie: Thanks, I haven't forgotten who my friends are...I'm just playing with a different deck!

Sadly Maddie took off again, and then lily found one of the Vincenetti guards and he chase after her. At same time Karin was on top of a rooftop near the police station.

Karin: lily, looks like you've found one of Octavio's Vincenetti goons. You on your way to the police stations for the old bait and switch?

lily: yeah Karin...he's...following...too close for comfort... gotta move!

Then he start shooting her, Karin quickly climbs down to the front of the police station.

Karin: Now to get those meat head mercenary involved.

She knock on the door and did a guy Italian accent.

Karin: Hey! All You fake cops go-a home, we don't need no more stupid meat head thugs in Venice!

On time lily made it to the police station with the Vincenetti guards behind. She and Karin quickly hide before one of the mercenary came out. Then Lt. Gronk one the mercenary came out, saw the Vincenetti guard and thought he was the one who insulted him.

Lt. Gronk: I might not be a real cop, but I've got feelings pal. And you just hurt'em.

Vincenetti guard: you talkin' to me, fruitcake? Cause I don't need a date.

Lt. Gronk: Eat missile, punk!

As and the Vincenetti guard start to fight and while that happen Karin and lily were out of site.

Karin: This was a good plan lily. Now we can just sit back and watch the fireworks!

lily: Why thank you, I think I'm becoming very deviousness these days. With his ape guard under fire there's a ninety-three percent chance that James will arrive and take out the entire Vincenetti gang.

Karin: Devious! I will love to see James in action.

lily: Um, Karin did you hear yourself?

Karin: What...oh um, wants some popcorn?

lily: You have save yourself this time Karin.

While they were enjoying the show as lily predicts Inspector Fox came out of station and seeing one of his men being under attack.

Lt. Gronk: Inspector Fox! I'm glad to see you! This Vincenetti puke is giving me all I can handle.

James: Stand your ground soldier, we'll take him together!

After taking out the Vincenetti thugs by the police station, James and Gronk rush to the other side of town to take care of more. Once all the gang members on the other side of the city are taken out, more appear by the police station once again. Once they are gone, the Vincenetti Gang were defeated.

Lt. Gronk: All sectors have been stabilized. No further Vincenetti presence has been detected.

James: Good work men. For mercenaries you fought with honor and distinction. I'm proud of you all.

Then he walk back inside. Then lily and Karin head to the coffee houses for blueprints to the Tar Pumping Station hind inside.

(binocucom chat)

lily: Octavio keeps the blueprints to his main tar pumping station in three parts. Each is cleverly hidden behind a painting inside one of his "legit" coffee houses.

Karin: Not really clever when there's a posting guard in front of a coffee house.

lily: Yeah since we destroyed his Ferris wheel he's gone all out on security . And he's got all his guards checking up on each other. If we're going to get inside and at the blueprints we can't raise any suspicious.

Karin: I'm with you. I'll approach the guard while in disguise and pretend to take the next shift. When the coast is clear you head inside and swipe the blueprints. With standing out front no one'll know that something is up.

( off binocucom chat)

Karin put on the Venice disguise and approach the guard.

Venice guard: OK, I guess you're the relief shift. Thanks for coming early, I got big plans for tonight! Carnivale! Good time, eh?

Karin spoke in the her guy Italian accent again.

Karin: Lucky you man.

Then the guard left without any suspicious. After he left lily approach her as planed.

lily: I can't believe that worked!

Karin: I know right, I was so nervous.

lily: No, I mean you've got the worst Italian accent I've ever heard!

Karin: Hey I'm trying here, anyways head inside for the blueprints. There no telling how long another guard will comes.

She open the door for lily and she head inside while Karin was stay outside. Inside the coffee house there were lasers and spotlights security, heading to the painting and finding the numbers hidden in the painting. And unlocking the safe and getting the first part of the blueprints. Then avoiding the lasers and spotlights again, then she came out with blueprint.

lily: I'll meet at the next coffee house. Once you take the guard's post I'll move in.

Karin: OK second verse, same as the first.

Heading to the next coffee house Karin did her guy Italian accent.

Venice guard: Am I glad you're here. Mama's making spaghetti tonight and I'm starving! I'ma gonna eat like three, no four plate full!

Karin: Guess a you really like her cooking?

Venice guard: Mama-Mai! I want be buried in her sauce, it's heaven!

After that guy left lily came but was worry since that long.

lily: Any problems with that guy?

Karin: Said he wanted to be buried in his mom's pasta sauce.

lily: That's really weird.

Like the first coffee house there were lasers and spotlights security, heading to the painting finding the hidden numbers again. And avoiding the lasers and spotlights again, lily came out with the second blueprints.

Karin: You know, maybe there's a good Italian restaurant around here. I'm starving.

lily: Please Karin focus! We're on a job here. Thugs everywhere, death around every corner! And your making me hungry!

Karin: Sorry, but you're right. We got one more coffee house. And then we eat!

lily: Oh Karin.

Heading to the last coffee house, Karin spoke once more in her guy Italian accent.

Venice guard: yeah, you know the code ...but what's my nickname? There's only one Tony B. on the payroll and I'm famous in the family.

Karin: I'm new, just got called from Rome.

Tony: They know me in Rome, I'm practically the mayor of organized crime in Rome. You telling me you never heard my nickname there?

Karin: Uh, my cell phone's going off...I should take this, could be the boss.

Tony: Yeah, OK

As Karin walks away and pretend to talk on phone.

Karin: lily what I'm going to do? I don't know this guy's nickname.

lily through the ear piece: OK, let me see...He said his name is Tony B. and he organized crime in Rome...Yes I got! According to my systems his nickname is...Tony "the killer" B.

Karin: Really?

lily: That's what it's said...well good luck if you get it wrong and he pounds you like a pound cake.

Karin: Hey! Not cool, I thought we said no more food jokes.

She headed back to Tony.

Tony: So big shot, what's my nickname?

Karin: Oh come on, everyone's heard of Tony "the killer" B. You're the terror of every playground from here to Sicily.

Hoping it was the right nickname and try to make it more flattering. But to Karin's surprise he started to laugh.

Tony: Ha,ha,ha, real funny I'm not on guard duty during Carnivale...who's got the last laugh now tough guy? Me! that's who!

As he walk away lily came on cue and approach Karin.

Karin: Don't take too long, if that guy comes back to chat I'm outta here.

lily: So Tony "the killer" B. doesn't seem fun to you.

Karin: No and no one got pound into pound cake. So who's laugh now ?

lily: Hey I thought we said no more food jokes?

Avoiding the spotlights and lasers again and went straight to the painting but once she had the last blueprint the alarm came on its was so loud a guard came running to the coffee house. Karin got out her

disguise and took out the guard, lucky for her lily came out with last blueprints.

Karin: We need to hide out back in the Safehouse, that alarm is attracting all kinds of guards.!

lily: Right, we've got the blueprints to the tar vacuum. So our work here is done.

Karin: Alright then let's go!

Running back to the Safehouse wasn't easy there were guards coming everywhere but Karin and lily make alive. And they both survived and they went out to eat at some Italian restaurant. But they went in disguises.

Karin: So what are you getting?

lily: I don't know...oh they got pasta with sausage in it.

Karin: What I'm getting that.

lily: Me too with bread sticks.

Karin: Yes, now were taking...what do you say we have some cherry wine?

lily: No Karin.

Karin: But why?

lily: Karin you know perfectly well what happens.

Karin: I...don't know what your talking about?

lily: You get drunk earlier after the nine glass.

Karin: Oh come on flower just one...or three glass.

lily: No!

After enjoying their dinner and Karin managed to steal two bottle of wine. Then the next day lily headed out while Karin sleep in because of the hang out. But she woke up after getting a call from lily. So she headed out and found lily in a firework stand.

lily: I've taken over this Carnivale fireworks stand as a base of operations for our next job. We need to take the sign and balloons advertising Octavio's big come back opera recital.

Karin: I hear ya, if no one shows up for him to extort with his " building sinking" scheme then why would he bother with the demonstration. Excavating all that tar seems like a big operation, you'd think he'd hold off until he had an audience.

lily: Exactly. Now, I've cobbled together a few explosives powerful enough to destroy the anchors to those balloons. Unfortunately I'm a little short on fuses.

Karin: Then...I'll be quick.

The first balloon is on a building nearby Octavio's opera house. lily strapped the first explosives onto Karin's back. Then she quickly run to the first balloon and attached to the anchor right before it exploded. Then the balloon flew away once the anchor was destroyed. Karin headed to the firework stand.

Karin: That explosive had some kick.

lily: It was a child compared to this ferocious beast! Don't dilly-dally with this one, it's got a longer fuse but you've got farther to run.

Karin: "Ferocious beast"?

lily: Run Karin, run! Fear the beast!

Just like be for but she had run farther. The last balloon was near the police station and she places the explosive onto and blows it off its moorings. In the process of it flying off.

lily through the ear piece: Yes! The balloon will be carry by the wind, will impact on the Octavio sign. Causing it to exploded.

But the balloon was supposed to crash into an Octavio sign hoisted onto a tower. When it crashes, the combustible gases from the balloon will ignite and blow the sign into pieces. Unfortunately, the wind dies, and instead of causing part two, the balloon's string gets caught on the sign.

lily: No! The wind died! The balloon's caught.

Karin: Don't worry I'll climb up there and finish the job.

She climbs up the tower to dislodge it manually. Once she does, she whack the sign and it's explodes. And making the balloon the float away.

lily: Whoa! Looks like we've got a new ferocious beast on this operations. Come back, whuh? ...Sorry sir, we're clo...Hey! Let go of me! Karin! Get back here quick!...

Karin: lily...hello! lily!

Karin quickly rushes over to lily and then finds her in the hands of Octavio.

lily: Help!

Octavio: Ahh, Karin Cooper. My boy on the inside picked up those pictures of me you sent the cops. Nice try, but I own this town.

Karin: Put my friend down or I'm goanna knock out all of your teeth, one at time, and make you eat'em!

Octavio: That's the toughest talk you!? You're pathetic. Back in my day we had enforcers that would make people pee their pants just like as soon as look at 'em.

Karin: Oh believe me old timer, I don't make idle threats to thugs like you.

Octavio: Oh, I know all about you and your cracked little gang. You ain't nothing' without this little mouse's brains. So, I figure I'll just scoop 'em out real slow and use 'em to fertilize my tomato plants.

lily: I really don't like tomatoes!

Then Octavio started to run, Karin chases the thug and lily across town until they reach the opera house.

Octavio: You want this runt!? Take her!

Octavio throws lily at Karin

Octavio: I won't forget about this, you two are dead!

And flees into the building.

Karin: You OK flower?

lily: Yes I'm fine.

Karin: Good I don't know what I'll do if Octavio succeeded and use your brain-

lily: OK! That part we don't want happing. And beside it's not like I'm going to get kidnapped again.

After that they head back to the safehouse.

lily: Alright Octavio's come back recital is in few hours. And were all set up for the main event , so get ready for operation; TAR- BE GONE! Now our plan is to get Maddie back on the team, Karin you'll head to the opera house in your disguise and sneak inside. Making your way to the pump room and let me in. Thanks to the blueprints we stole we now know where to places my bombs. But Octavio still has the backup switch so I'll distract him by with opera dual, I'm sure he won't attack while being on stage. Meanwhile you'll cut the chandelier down and drop it on his head and I'll swipe the switch. An we'll both find Maddie by then the water should be running clear, she'll be free to come with us.

Finally ready Karin head to the opera house.

(bincoucom chat)

lily: OK this is it. Octavio is due to arrive for the opera recital in just a few minutes.

Karin: We did a good job taking out the advertising...no one's shown up to listen. No audience means no demolition demonstration.

lily: Yep, but to finish the job we'll need to take out the main tar vacuum. Put on your disguise to get in the opera house...then head down to the pump room and let me in through the side door.

Karin: No problem, flower.

She spoke in her guy Italian accent

lily: Oh no, I don't I know if this plan is going to work anymore.

(off binocucom chat)

She quickly put her disguise again and walks up to the front where there was a guard.

guard: Don't be long inside. The boss's opera recital is about to start.

Speaking in her guy Italian accent.

Karin: Right.

Once inside, going through the place while still in disguise was the easy part. But then Karin approach a double button door.

Karin: Um lily...you didn't happen by chance mention there was a double button door did you?

lily through the ear piece: What!? That wasn't part of the plan...I'll think of something, just give me time.

And that's when Octavio appears.

Octavio: OK. Pass word to the rest of the guards that under no circumstances am I to be disturbed during my big comeback recital.

Still quickly figuring out about the door Karin spoke back in her guy Italian accent.

Karin: Yes Sir, I'm certainly looking forward to the performance. Once I'm done in the pump room I'll be headed out to the stage. Um, if isn't any too much trouble would you hope with this double button door?

Octavio: But of course, for a fellow music lover it would be a pleasure.

He helps Karin with the double button door.

Octavio: Be quick in there...you won't want miss out.

Karin heads to the tar pumps, where she meets up with lily.

lily: Psst, Karin! Karin! Over here!

Karin: Nice to see you too.

She lets in lily into the pump room.

lily: We need to act quickly while the recital is getting underway.

Karin: You ready with the bombs?

lily: Yes, once I've destroyed all six tar pipes the vacuum should start to lose suction.

Karin: Look if those bombs attract any guards let me handled them and you just forces in taking out the tar pipes. We need to on schedule.

While bombing the pumps, guards started to come into the pump room. Karin fight them off while lily places the bombs each tar pump. Then after the last pump was destroy Karin and lily left the pump room.

Karin: Great job, you think we still here time for Octavio's recital?

lily: We're right on scheduled. If my calculations are correct he should be about to perform an aria originally written as a duet. That's when we strike!

They got out of the pump room by using the old wooden hatch they used earlier.

Karin: Think he'll really let you on stage with him ?

lily: Of course, he's musician! He'll be "overjoyed" to have a lyrical counterpoint. Just be ready to drop the chandelier. When I've lured him underneath.

Karin: OK but if he try something funny I'm going to make sure that chandelier drop on his head. And it'll be like old time in the orphanage when you singed.

Octavio headed down the stage and notice nobody was there but lily

Octavio: Ah, Miss Tomato Fertilizer. You got a death wish?

lily: No but I just couldn't resist showing you up at what you love most...opera singing!

Octavio: You're a vocalist? Fine, a duet is coming up. We'll sing first and then I'll gut you.

lily: Bring on old man.

As she got up to the stage and not where of Karin's present on top of the stage. Then the music started to play and the first one was Octavio. Then followed back to lily, as they continue to sing he was impress by her skills and move bit closer to her. And when they were sing as they plan Karin cuts the rope keeping the chandelier up. Then when Octavio was closer enough lily hit the high note.

lily: Now!

Octavio: Whuh? Nooooo!

Karin cuts the last rope, right when the chandelier was about to hit Octavio a shock blast destroys the chandelier. And shot came from James.

James: Freeze! All of you are going to jail!

Octavio: This recital...is over.

Then he run to one of his speed boat.

lily: He's still got the demolition switch!

As they got onto the police boat they use earlier. Then James jump off the roof.

James: Why don't they ever freeze!

Karin: I'll drive you shoot.

While James shoot Karin and lily but it miss as they chase after Octavio.

James: I need immediate pick up, criminals are headed east. All units converge.

Lt. Gronk through the radio: Roger.

James: Sorry, Cooper. This time I've got you surrounded.

During the chase

lily: Can't you go any faster!

Karin: This is it! Shoot out his engine and we'll have him.

lily: But the but the canal is full of cops!

Shoot out Octavio's engine, while dodging Octavio's gadgets and the police. Then finally they got him.

lily: Yes!

Karin: He's out of control, get ready for sudden stop.

Octavio: No! More to the left you idiot, we're gonna crash!

Then he crash into main square, lily and Karin finally kept to him. While Maddie was watching on top of roof.

Karin: It's over Octavio, you're beat. Just give us the demolition switch and we'll all try to ditch these cops.

Octavio: You chasin' me fuh this! Fine big shot. It took me six months to prepare this thing...but what the hey! I got more where this came from.

Maddie: Did you guys see that boat go out of control and jump and smash into that thing? Destruction! So cool!

Octavio: You think that was "cool"? Heh-hee-heh.

Then he press the button of the demolition switch and few house were sink to the ground.

Octavio: Ha-ha-ha...ack...hack!

lily: You monster! Stop it! Stop it!

Octavio takes out lily.

Karin: lily! Maddie, I need your help. I've never seen some moved that fast. Octavio's old but he still got it. Let's take him together!

Maddie: But...but ...I vowed to my Guru that I'd renounce all violence ...and the water is still black!

Karin: It'll be clear any minute, trust me. Now let's take him!

Octavio: You're right to be scared, hippo. Your friend shoulda be so smart.

lily: Maddie...help.

Maddie: That does it! I'll floss my teeth with your spine!

She jump off from the roof and punch Octavio

Maddie: "The Maddie" is back!

By using the tar valves to release tar and stopping Octavio. Allowing Maddie to punch him while he's suspended. But the valves ran out.

Karin: Maddie, these pumps are out tar! I saw some more valves over by the police station. Follow me to a fresh supply.

She quickly follow to the police station for more tar. With Octavio right behind them.

Octavio: You may have more tar, but I'ma not holding back no longer! Listen to the song a'your death!

Maddie: The Maddie knows no song but the triumphant horn section of her own triumph!

Octavio: Quit talking stupid girl and die !

Using the tar valves again, Maddie uses her Thunder Flop on him couple of times but he was finally defeated.

Octavio: So that's it. The old guard's out and a new generation steps in.

Maddie: That's right, stepping in ! Big time!

Karin: Come on Maddie, I got the demolition switch. Let's flower and run for it ...we got cops closin' in.

animated Cutscene

Karin narrating: With the fight over we went back for lily. It was touching and go for while there, but we managed to sneak out right under James's nose. Octavio wasn't so lucky the guy got 30 behind bars for we he did to Venice. I guess Italian don't like it when you sink their favorite landmarks. Ironically he found it to success as a singer in jail after most of his fans was already in there. But the bug score here was bring back our old friends back into the gang, once she put on those gloves and that mask I knew that "The Maddie" was back!


	3. Rumble Down Under

Chapter 3

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: At first it like old times, the gang was back action. But little by little we learn Maddie's heart was just in it. Without her guru's permission to give up on her training. She never feel comfortable about returning to the gang. We knew we needed to help her out. So we pack are things and came up with some disguises. And headed out to the Australian Outback. Along the way Maddie told us story after story about her teacher's amazing abilities. Apparently this guru was capable of fantastic using the dream time to blend in with his surroundings and even control the weak minded. If half these story were true this is a guy I had to meet. Our gang needs to grow its rank to get inside the vault. And this guru with his outback mystics he would be the best member are gang can ask for. However we finally arrived to the outback it a sock to find things has change. And Maddie's guru was no way to be seen.

Karin Cooper and the gang in: Rumble Down Under

Hiding out in of the miner's shed, the gang set out to find Maddie's guru.

( Binocucom chat)

Maddie: My master spends most of his time up there in that cave overlooking the valley and contemplating the depths of deepness. I really appreciate you breaking the news to him that I want to break off my training.

Karin: No problem sweet cheek, I'm looking forward to meeting him. Anybody you call "Master" mist be a heck of a guy.

Maddie: Oh he's awesome ! He'll get inside your head and freak you out six ways from Sunday!

Karin: uh...awesome.

(off binocucm chat)

She headed for the cave. But unfortunately no one was there.

(Binocucim chat)

Karin: Sorry Maddie, this cave's empty. Got any other ideas where he might be?

Maddie: Well...that's his hut. But he doesn't really hang out there on account of the smell.

Karin: The smell?

Maddie: It's a long story ...I had to apologize up and down for like a month before he'd speak to me again.

Karin: What'd you do?

Maddie: The unspeakable Karin... the unspeakable

Karin: well, thanks for speaking of it...I'm headed for the hut.

(off binocucom chat)

Headed over to the hut. The place was ransacked and was Guru nowhere to be

found.

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: Sorry Maddie, nobody's home and by the looks of it, I'd say the Guru was fighting someone or something off here. I'm starting to think the miners might have captured him.

Maddie: You might be right. They'd come in and be all angry and yelling and he'd be all peaceful and they'd just get ticked. Then he'd try to find "a middle way" and they'd just go crazy and smash everything up and then haul him off !

Karin: Where do you think they might have taken him?

Maddie: They got him My Master's a goner!

Karin: Maybe we should get lily on the line.

Then lily appeared on the screen.

lily: It's tough to say, but given the layout of the miners' camp I'd venture a guess that they use that are with a high fence as a makeshift stockade.

Karin: Hmm,look like there might be a way up using that cliff below shouldn't be a problem.

lily: Just keep an eye out for that gyrocopter. I'm positive it's what gave away the Guru's position...Oh no!

Karin: What is it?

lily: Maddie eating ice cream without sprinkles! Quick Karin find the Guru!

Karin: Alright I'm on my way.

(off Binocucom chat)

Using the cliff below and making her way to the stockade where she saw a Koala inside.

Karin: You must be the Guru. I'm a good friend of Maddie's, he's come to asking to be released from her training.

Guru: ...

( that how the Guru talks )

Karin: Sure, I'll just bust you out of here we'll go talk to her.

Guru: ...

Karin: You seriously won't leave without your gear?

Guru: ...

Karin: yeah, I can see the miners have really done a number on your land here. As for your walking staff and moon stone, me and my gang have a real talent for stealing back things that were wrongfully taken.

Guru: ...

Karin went back to the safehouse and she example everything to the gang.

lily: The Guru won't leave the stockade in till he has his walking staff and moon stone. And he insist we get rid of the all miners. Only then the Guru will be free. Karin must of impress him during their conversation because now he wants Maddie and I meet with him in individually something about judging our spiritual center. I discovered something strange in one of the miners's cave. The Guru said that miners dug the Mask of Dark Earth. I guess his job to guarded it. Now it's out and bad things will follow. But this whole thing sounding bit sketchy to me but then again there were some things that weren't explain in the past. So I'm not going roll it out of possible threats.

Maddie first set out.

( Binocucom chat)

lily: I know you're a little nervous to see your teacher again, but he's requested that you and I pay him a visit individually.

Maddie: If it wasn't for the Guru I wouldn't be The Maddie you see before you today. I'm just not too sure he'll be pleased with my progress as a mystic.

lily: What are you tackling about ! You used the Aboriginal ball from to great effect back in Venice. He'll be round of you.

Maddie: Maybe. But I lost my temper and go it in a fight with Octavio.

lily: To help me! I'm sure he'll understand. Head into this cave. It'll take right up to him.

Maddie: OK lily, caves ahoy!

(off Binocucom chat)

She headed inside got further into the cave and stop a steel door.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: According to the miner's hydraulic flow chart, the door ahead appears to be sealed shut.

Maddie: Then I'll just bash it in! What's the good of having fists if you can't smack steel door with em.

lily: It's too thick Maddie, even for you. No, to get through we'll have to overload the pressure in this piston.

Maddie: You want me to punch it? I could do that!

lily: Use your Aboriginal ball form to bounce on top of the piston and smash it down...Build up enough hydraulic pressure and the color is sure to open.

Maddie: Piston beware, you're about to be bounded!

(off Binocucom chat)

Got into ball-form jump on the piston until it became green. Then the door opens and she got into the next room where a huge kangaroo guard wearing some strange mask.

(Binocucom chat)

Maddie: Whoa! Look at the size of that guy. He must be jacked up by that Mask of Dark Earth the Guru was warning us about!

lily: Curious, it seems to make the wearer much larger...probably more aggressive too.

Maddie: I can take'em! My righteous quest to see the Guru won't be stopped by some big stupid freak in a mask!

lily: Even if you won you'd have nowhere to go. The door through has an electric deadbolt. This whole area runs off the same circuit, even the drills are linked up.

Maddie: Then I'll throw this clown into the drills!

lily: That might break the circuit, give it a try.

(off binocucom chat)

Fighting the guard by throwing him into the drills. Then when Maddie threw the guard to the last drill the mask quickly escape.

Maddie: Holy cow! That mask can run! Mine can't do that.

As the mask escape Maddie exit out but the door to the stockade won't budge because a pressure pad was sealing.

Maddie: Open up!

She force on the door and pad fell to the ground. And she walk up to the stockade.

Maddie: I have returned my master. The black water now runs clear! I'd like to...I am asking...aw man!

Guru: ...

Maddie: Yeah! I wanna join back with my friends...and, uh, we're hoping you'd come along too?

Guru: ...

Maddie: You'd love it in the gang, we have all kinds of fun.

Guru: ...

Maddie: Miners, gyrocopters, and the mask of dark earth, yeah that's a lot to deal with. But we'll help you, I promise.

Guru: ...

Maddie: Thanks Guru

lily through the ear piece: Maddie we need you.

Maddie: OK I'm on my way. I'm really happy to see you again master.

Maddie left the stockade and headed for a hug truck with Karin waiting for her.

Karin: Maddie, let's motor out to Ayers Rock and scare away those mining dingoes. Your Guru wants it "purified".

Maddie: Awesome! This is the biggest truck I've ever gotton to drive. I could crush houses with this baby.

Maddie and Karin got inside the truck and headed straight to a drill.

Maddie: Oh yeah!

When they got there was a huge drill and it was guarded.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: I have an idea of how we might drive the miners out of Ayers Rock. But for my plan to work we'll need to force the drill on this rig deeper into the ground.

Karin: OK lily, you've got my interest. Though it look I may have to take care of a few guards if I'm going to get at those drill controls.

lily: Defeat the guards and start the drill, then Maddie can begin phase two of my plan.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin jumps on the platform, takes out the guards and switch the drill on. When the drill turn on, it dug into the ground and water came up to the surface.

lily through the ear piece: Nice work Karin. The sonic vibrations caused by that drill should drive the giant scorpions in the area to the surface. If we can capture a bunch of red soldier scorpions, releasing them into Ayers Rock is sure to push out the miners.

Maddie: Sounds like a job for The Maddie! One question though-how do I capture scorpions with a truck?

lily: The truck is equipped with supercharged e-brake which, if pulled when moving will cause a forward flip. Time it correctly and you'll trap a scorpions in the mining nets built into the bed of the truck.

Maddie: Okay. Bring it on scorpions!

lily: Not so fast Maddie. The truck's tires will heat up quickly in this hot sand. You'll have to cool them down by driving into the water or running over blue scorpions. And we only need the red scorpions.

Then the giant scorpions started to come to the surface and Maddie started to captured the red scorpions but she had run over the blue scorpions or roll into the water. But just when she almost done the red stop coming out of the ground.

lily: Maddie, hang on for the minute. My sensors are showing a drop off in underground movement. We'll have to drill deeper to keep the scorpions coming out. Karin, you'll have to climb to the top of the drill tower and override the depth control system.

Karin: Okay flower. I'm on my way...

She climb up to the top of the drill and activate it. Then the drill dug down deeper.

lily: It's working! Wait a minute...

Once the drill hit its limit the water was drain.

lily: It's draining the water around the tower. Maddie, you'll have to rely on squishing scorpions to keep the truck's tires cool from here on out!

Maddie: No problem lily. I got this ...I think?

Back to capturing the red scorpion, Maddie had no choice to squish the blue scorpions to cool off the truck's tires. After she had enough red scorpions she headed to Ayers Rock.

lily: Great job Maddie. Now back that truck full of scorpions up to the mines entrance and deliver that not so friendly payload.

Maddie drop off the red scorpion in the mines entrance. Then a dingo guard came out running out of the mines.

dingo: NOOOO! Giant scorpion ?! Run for it mates! Uh-oh.

Then one of the scorpion attack him.

lily: Nice teamwork guys. Ayers Rock is clear of miners, the Guru will be pleased.

When they got back to the safe house and lily sent Karin out.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: After capturing the Guru, the dingoes confiscated his magic Walking staff and Moon stone. Without these objects them the Guru is powerless

Karin: Given that we're dealing with miners, I'd bet they've stashed the goods in one of the caves around here. It's a secure location with plenty of guys on duty to provide protection.

lily: I agree. The most likely candidate is this mine shaft...it appears to have the highest number of workers coming in and out.

Karin: Good place to start. I'm on it.

lily: Be careful those caves are gonna be dark. Your optimizer googles will do the trick.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin jumps into the mine shaft and once she was inside, it was so dark she couldn't see her own hand in her face. But where she put on the goggles she could see bit. As she made her way to a safe containing the Moon Stone. Using her skill to crack the safe and took out a purple stone which was the moon stone.

Karin: Time to take you back your rightful owner...What?...These miners are smarter than they look, they booby trapped the moon stone. It look like a light-sensitive detonator. If I can get it outside and into the sunlight, it should power down...Let's hope I don't get blow up during the process.

Quickly ran back outside before the bomb explode and she made it out to the sunlight. Then Karin had to get the walking staff but it was the in a different mine shaft. As she walk inside she notice the moon stone was lighting the way and there were some guards but that wasn't the hard part. When she got the safe and crack inside was the Guru's walking staff.

Karin: What's so special about this staff?...

Then she started to hear dingoes howling.

Karin: What! Another booby trap, for a stick!? These guys are paranoid...and from the sound of it they've called in reinforcements. Nothing like hoard of dingoes to make things a bit more interesting.

She ran like it was no tomorrow since a pack of dingoes when she finally got outside and lost the guards. She headed back to the safe house and gave lily the moon stone and walking stick. While resting lily went out to meet the Guru.

lily: Hail O Guru of the stone. Maddie has purified Ayers Rock and I now humbly deliver your walking stick and moon stone... the for escape has come.

Guru: ...

lily: Why thank you...so tell me... how do you plan to escape?

Guru: ...

lily: Say what!? You can transform yourself?...Why once you've changed shape a guard is sure to come inside and investigate.

Guru: ...

lily: Heh heh, too true...wait, here comes a guard!

lily quickly hind and the Guru use his power and transform into a bush. When the guard came by the stockade but he notice the Guru was gone.

Guard: What the?

He walk inside the stockade.

Guard: Where did he go?

While his back turned the Guru jump onto his back and possess the guard, ram him to the cage. Then head for the drills.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: your talents are impressive Guru.

Guru: ...

lily: Yeah.

Guru: ...

lily: I hear you. Those drill are tearing up the landscape. They appear to be fragile at the base. Ram a guard into it and whole apparatus should break apart.

Guru: ...

lily: Oh yeah, some things never change.

(off binocucom chat)

Then the Guru possesses some the guards and use to ram them to the drills once that was done the Guru headed straight for Wave Rock.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: I know it's awful! However the linked generator is weak, easily destroyed...provided you can jump a few guards over there and ram it.

Guru: ...

(off binocucom chat)

The he possessed few more guards, ram them into generator and destroying it. Once that was done the Guru met up the gang in the safe house.

lily: The Guru has agreed to join up with us. We have to get ruin of the miners and the mask, we'll need some help from wild life. Maddie will help feed the giant crocodile with lucky he'll have a taste for miners. Then we'll clear them out of the lemonade stand. And finally Maddie and Karin you guys will use some of the miner's machine to dig up the radioactive oil, trust me it the key to get ruin of the mask once and for all.

Maddie head out first.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Time we subtracted a few miners from the equation.

Maddie: You know I can't follow that math talk!

lily: Oh fine we need to get ruins some guards.

Maddie: Now were talking!

lily: The Guru will start luring miner to a position near this giant crocodile. Your job is to throw the thugs into the mouth of the monster.

Maddie: Teach him to like eating miners, huh? That's a sinister plan lily, I approve! Alright it's feeding time!

(off Binocucom chat)

As the Guru lure some guards to Maddie where she thew them to the crocodile's mouth.

lily through the ear piece: Take cover Maddie, here comes a guard wearing the mask of dark earth. Let's see if are scaly friend has room for one more.

Then flashlight guard wearing the mask appeared and the crocodile hungry for one more. He chomp the guard but the mask quickly escape.

lily: No! That mask keeps getting away! Since when do masks get away!?

After that fail tempt Maddie met up with Karin

Karin: You ready to head out for the oil fields? Should be right through that cave over there.

Maddie: Oh yeah! lily said there'd be heavy machinery and destruction going down!

Karin: Sound like your thing.

Maddie: Yes!

Karin: We're going after some radioactive oil right?

Maddie: Um the truth is I don't really pay much attention to those slide show...Oh don't tell her that.

Karin: My lips are seal sweet checks.

When they reach the oil fields there was some train with the crane.

lily: Karin, phase one is to protect these power stations while Maddie gets all those oil rigs. And use the super claw 10,000 to deal with any miners that might show up. Protect the power station!

Then guards came running towards the power station while Maddie pumps up the radioactive oil in the the rigs. Then the radioactive oil came coming out of the rigs.

lily: You guys did it! The uranium enriched glowing oil to the surface. We'll need to be EXTREMELY careful in getting a small sample.

Maddie jump around in the glowing oil.

Maddie: Karin! Karin! Look I'm glowing !

Karin: Cool! Hey wait for me!

As they enjoy running around in the oil. lily came by to tell them to go for their next job.

lily: you got to be kidding?

Karin and Maddie look each other with evil faces and pick bit of the glowing oil.

lily: Don't you dare!

They throw some of it on lily and she was glowing

lily: oh if you can't beat them...then join them!

After collecting some of the glowing oil they head to the lemonade stand

Karin: Alright girls...look tough and get angry, it's time to intimidate the locals.

lily: I don't think I can do it...how do guys get angry?

Maddie: Find the match deep inside yourself ...light it, and let the fire burn up your inside and boil your blood!

Karin: um ...yeah, I pretty much do the same thing. Look, our goal is to drive away these miners, and we'll do whatever it takes.

They came in there were some miners drinking lemonade.

Karin: Listen up dirtbags... Time to clear out, from now on this bar is Cooper Gang turf!

Miner: Tough talk Wagga, but you ain't got no respect with us. We here are known around these parts for our drinkin' skills...and this just happens to be a lemonade bar.

lily: um Karin, I'm not sure this is such a good idea.

Karin: If a lemonade drinking challenge is what you have in mind then the three of us will take on the best. three lemonade drinkers you got.

Miner: Fair Dinkum, loser have to clear out.

The lemonade drinking contest stared with six full glass of lemonade.

Miner: Ready, steady...Go!

First was Karin and one the miners, they chug down the lemonade. The first one to finish was Karin while the miner still chugging. Then it was Maddie's turn as she almost finish her glass the next miner started to drink. But Maddie finishes then it was lily's turn, lot of the lemonade spill more as she drank. In the end she finish first.

lily: We...won.

Miner: That's cheatin'! The mouse spilled more than she drank...Round here there's only one thing we do with cheaters. Turn on fence Bruce, it's time we gave these cheaters a beatin'!

Karin: OK then...Plan B !

The gang went into a brawl with the miners, they finish off the miners.

Maddie: Yes! The Cooper Gang rules!

Karin: Those guys won't be comin' back here any time soon

Then a big guard wearing the Mask of Dark Earth appears

lily: Uh...guys, looks like they saved their big guy for last.

Maddie: He's wearing that freaky bad spirit mask.

lily: We should work together to take this guy down...That mask has a powerful force in it.

He smashes everything in sight. Karin lure the beast towards lily's bombs and Maddie throwing barrels at it. Once the boss is stunned, whack she with her cane. After they defeated the best the mask made it's quick escape

Karin: Finally, that guy was... the mask! It's getting away!?

lily: We might have cleared out this bar...but that mask is sure to keep making trouble...We need to destroy it.

They all head back to the safe house to make a plan to destroy the mask of dark earth.

lily: As you may the miners are finally packing it in. In fact they would have been long gone if it wasn't that mask doing. So we need to destroy, it's time for operation: Moon Crash. To start things off the Guru will take out that gyrocopter. With it gone we'll have clear sky. Now according to Aboriginal history the mask is sworn enemy to the moon god. So given Maddie's moon shape, we'll dip her the glowing oil post as the moon spirit. And then we'll dangle her by using the crane. The mask is sure to spot her and come running that where Maddie will thunder flop the mask. With the mask and miners gone the Guru will be free to help us in the Cooper vault job.

The first phase of the operation was the Guru destroying the gyrocopter.

(Binocucom chat )

lily: Guru, I know you've yet to formally join the team, but we need your help to destroy the Mask Of Dark Earth.

Guru: ...

lily: Your objective is to take out the gyrocopter while it's refueling

Guru: ...

lily: Glad to hear you're up to it. The bad news is, the gyrocopter has a sensor that can detect your moon stone. I suspect that's how they found and trapped you earlier. Get too close and they'll detect you, then take off out of each. For this job you'll need to run guards toward it, and then jump off early before it senses you. Ram few guards into that thing and it's sure to fall apart.

(off Binocucom chat)

Guru possessed few guards and rams them into the gyrocopter. Then gyrocopter fell apart, after Guru destroyed the gyrocopter second phase of the operation dangling Maddie from the crane while she was dip in the glowing oil.

Maddie: Man still is embarrassing.

lily: Oh come on Maddie. You can do better than that.

She was controlling the crane

Maddie: Fine ...Behold the moon spirit!

lily: Everyone keep an eye out for the Mask. It's sure to take the bait.

As lily and Maddie doing their parts, Karin was keeping eye for the mask but then she saw James

Karin: We got a situation here guys, look like James finally catch up.

lily: What! We can't stop the operation now...we'll just have to give him a wide berth.

Karin: OK, applying "wide berth"

lily: Quit horsing around and look out for the Mask...it's close, I can fell it.

Then Guru came running with a guard wearing the mask.

Guru: ...

Maddie: Here I come master!

She thunder flop the guard

lily: Did you get it? Is the mask gone? Karin can you see?

Karin: I can't tell from here, I'll move in.

But little did they know the mask escape and possess James. Karin climb down, then James notice her.

James: Cooper! Thought I'd I find you here.

Karin: James, you've got a little something on your face.

James: Stop with your stupid jokes ...You make me so made!

Getting angry at her the mask makes James grows.

Karin: That's not nice

Then looking down from crane with her binocucom. lily saw Karin being chase from James.

Karin through the ear piece: lily, could use a little help! How about using your sleep darts on Jameszilla here!

lily: OK five might work

As she got her crossbow loaded and she shot James five time. Then she head to Karin.

lily: Finally! The darts are starting to kick in...Or maybe not! The chemicals in my darts must somehow be interacting with the mask to make him bigger!

Karin: Whoa! You're not kidding he's ...getting...gigantic! Everyone head for the bug truck! We got to get some distance between him and us. He might shrink back down with time I hope.

The gang headed straight to the big truck. And drove it out to Ayers Rock.

James: Narrgh

Maddie: He's too huge, we can't out run him in the truck !

Guru: ...

lily: This is bad guys ! We need a new strategy and fast. Force just isn't working.

Karin: Time to stop running and deal with the real problem...pry off that Mask of Dark Earth and maybe we'll get back the James we all know and love.

Maddie: I do not love James!

Karin: OK, not the point. It's all about taking off that mask. We gotta find a way up there.

lily: You're the climber...and I'm sure you've always wanted to close to him...can't get much closer that While climbing on his bootlaces.

Karin: Really. But that's not a crazy idea.

She climbs up James's bootlaces and attack him. Then the mask came off.

James: Argghhh!

Then James's troop came and destroy the mask.

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: James just laid there on unconscience on the desert floor. Being kind hearted we watch over him through the night. His camera prove to be very entertaining as we took turn posing. Didn't want him go empty handed. Morning broke we got a clear view of the outback. It was beautiful emptying out the miners digging and drilling of the place. The happy moving broke when James woke, we prepare our get away. Only this time it wasn't just the three of us. For the first time in Cooper gang history we pick up a new member and the team will never be the same.


	4. Flight of Fancy

Chapter 4

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: lily was obsess, every night she scribbles on the blueprints of Dr. M's fortress. To find a way in the vault. And I can tell you it was a horrible week, she drank nothing but coffee, but she luckily found a way inside. Unless we had a RC specialist who had skills far exceeding her own. After looking in the online site call the chat rooms, she finally found someone who can keep up with her intelligent. A young genius in Holland named Philip. He kindly denied are offered to join the team, he said he only works for the "best". Apparently his idea of the "best" was his boss the Black Baron, a big time dog fighting champ up there in Holland. He so good, he even set up a national competition call the ACES. Then a few days later he sent us a counter offer if our gang can beat the Blank Baron at his own game. Then he'll know that we mean businesses and we were worth his time. So we got busy with no time to lose Maddie and lily work on are plane...While I got my pilot license the fastest way possible. We will prove to this Philip that the Cooper gang was ready for the challenge...I just hope there won't some complications.

During the chat with Philip, lily asks for a photo of him. Which he sent a couple of minutes later. It was a photo of a super buff mouse (except you can tell that his face was tape onto the photo). lily gasp and one of her lens pop out.

Karin Cooper and the gang in: Flight of Fancy

As the gang got to Holland, they set in on the hotel for the ACES competition. Karin went out there room and out into the lobby in her new pilot disguise.

( Binocucom chat)

lily: If we're going to succeed in this year's ACES Competition, we'll need to learn who we're flying against.

Karin: What? They keep the flight roster a secret?

lily: Correct. In years past, competitors would go out at night and sabotage each other's planes in preparation for the next day's dogfight.

Karin: I see, so now they keep the line-up a secret, and no one knows who to mess with.

lily: Precisely. Look, Karin, you're a good pilot, but we only have one plane, and you'll be up there against dozens of bogeys.

Karin: You know, normally I'd make some sarcastic remark about how "overwhelmed I am by your confidence in me", but those are some grim odd, and well, you know I'm always up for some sabotage.

lily: Glad to hear it. Now the roster is kept secret from the pilots, but not from the event staff.

Karin: Do we have a mole on the inside?

lily: Our "friend" Debbie, has been hired to give color commentary during the dogfights...She'll know where the roster's hidden. Just be careful... if you get in a fight with the other pilots, we'll be kicked out of the ACES Competition. Scout her out somewhere in the hotel lobby, but be careful...If you start a fight with the other pilots we'll be kicked out of the competition

Karin: Sure. We all play nice until tomorrow... then we blow each other to bits at 300 feet.

( off Binocucom chat)

Karin look around the hotel lobby and found the Debbie at the bar, and she approached her but she thought Karin was male pilots.

Debbie: Listen darling if you want some of this, you going have to buy me a drink

Karin: As if I want you.

Debbie: Cooper!?

She was shocked it was Karin.

Debbie: You know for a minute I thought you were a man for second...I guess you really like dressing up like a guy don't you?

Karin: Well I'm not suppose to start a fight...but I'm going to take that as a compliment since I attracted both a female and male.

She cracked her knuckles to show her anger.

Karin: So you going to be the color commentary the game, how did you get that job anyways?

Debbie: Like the dance floor with many lights, I have many profiles. Don't even try to understand the silky enigma of Debbie.

Karin: Can you even try to speak English, anyways lily think you might have a copy of the ACES flight line-up ...that true?

Debbie: And why I should I talk to a two-bit, rooty-poot, cracker-box like you? Question mark in bold...why?

Karin: OK I hope your glad that I have no idea what you said, but we both know you're going to tell me, you wouldn't have bothered showing up if you didn't want to talk...so spill it.

Debbie: I know, but to talk is like sitting on electric chair! The Baron has eyes, eyes and ears, ears and fists! Debbie will be discover and the jig is pinched!

Karin: Umm...I'm guessing the Blank Baron has a good eye on you right?

Debbie: Isn't what I just said?

Karin: You have no idea. Come on now Debbie a gal like you can deal with this Black Baron. You've got the best...fashion sense of anyone I know. Except lily has better taste.

Debbie: Say what?

Karin: Oh I said you have good fashion sense.

Debbie: Le Fashion- style? You...you're right! If I can out dress him I can outsmart him. OK, I'll talk of flight line-up if only you agree to own me a favor, which I'll collect in a few months of time.

Karin: What kind of a favor?

Debbie: It not a small time favor darling like: "will you water my plants or feed my fish?". No way this is old school mafia, blood-pact, favor...the ones in the movies, big time.

Karin: OK Debbie, hook me up with the flight roster and we'll own you one.

Debbie: Done! The bargain, she is struck! To find flight roster look behind one of the tacky paintings in Black Baron's air hanger. It's hidden in secret safe.

Karin: So it's a art decryption lock huh? I know someone perfect for the job.

Debbie: Stand cool Karin, here comes the Baron!

Then a dog came in the hotel lobby, he was wearing a helmet, goggles, black coat, red scarf and had long thick mustache.

Black Baron: I bid you all a most flamboyant welcome my esteemed comrades of the skies. Welcome, welcome to another year of the ACES Competition. We've got teams here from across the globe: Canada, Belgium, Ecuador, Iceland, Korea, and many, many more. Nonetheless is last year's deadly runner up, Team Muggshot!

Muggshot: This time we're goanna drill you jokers full of holes.

Muggshot was wearing his pilot outfit.

Black Baron: Now, we all know that in years past, some teams have engaged in a little good-natured late

night hi-jinks.

Random Person: Like when Team Canada stole Ecuador's parachutes!

Random Person: Or when Team Iceland cut the landing gear off Korea's planes!

Random Person: Or when Portugal put rat poison in Team Muggshot's coffee machine!

Black Baron: Yes, yes that was all VERY funny, but NO MORE! You all know the rules. No one ABSOLUTELY NO ONE is to leave the hotel after sunset. If my guards catch you outside, you'll be beaten to within an inch of your life. No exceptions! This will be a fair competition.

Random Person: Same as last year and the year before, I've got the scars to prove it.

Black Baron: I bid you all an exuberant and exaggerated farewell, pilots. Tonight, sleep like geese, and tomorrow, soar like eagles... high! What-what? Ha-ha!

After the Black Baron's speech, he then leaves the hotel.

Karin: I think I should pay a little visit to the Black Baron's castle.

Then Karin heads to the castle and find a way to lower the drawbridge, and made it up the castle.

?: Pssst, Karin...Hey Karin!

As she head her name, she look down the castle ground and saw lily.

lily: Karin are you up there?

Karin: Nope, sorry just us Black Baron goons.

lily: Haha very funny, just throw the switch and lower the drawbridge so I can get up there.

Karin: Sorry flower, I don't see any switch.

lily: But...there just has to be a switch. I can't get in the Baron's hangar from down here.

Karin: Wait...hold on, I got an idea.

She notice a catapult and knock down the catapult.

Karin: Careful it's coming down.

lily: Medieval...but effective. Thanks.

Karin: Sure thing, see you back at the safe house.

Karin headed down safely while lily use the catapult to up to the hangar. When she was inside the hangar it had security laser alarms on the floor.

Karin through the ear piece: If Debbie's Intel is accurate, the flight roster should be locked behind one of the painting inside the hangar.

In order to avoid the security system she had to jump onto one of the Black Baron's planes to get the painting. Then she found the copy of the flight roster and headed back to the safe house which was their hotel room

lily: OK guys, according to the flight lineup. We'll be flying against Team Iceland and Team Belgium in tomorrow semifinals. But we only got one plane and there will be 15 piece, you got that guys? So that's 30 to 1 odds against us. In order to give us a fighting chance, we'll need to pin these two against each other. Karin and Maddie will row a raft in sewer beneath the city and there will a access shaft leading straight to Team Iceland's hotel room. Steal one of their helmet, then we head to Team Belgium's hangar and destroy one their aircraft and place the helmet. Then me and Maddie will steal one of Belgium's handkerchief, meanwhile the Guru will break into the Team Iceland's storage truck carrying their lucky ice sculpture, Karin will steal it and place the handkerchief in the place of the ice sculpture. Get the plan, we frame both team so they'll hunting each other and not Karin in the semifinals. I'll be setting up defense around our hangar. We'll never know if some of the other teams doing us some harm.

( Binocucom chat)

lily: Look like hard-partying Team Iceland has already gone to sleep. Time to "borrow" one of their Viking helmets.

Maddie: Why do you need me? Just have Karin pick the lock to the door and steal the thing.

lily: This is a delicate business. We're trying to frame Team Iceland for a crime they haven't committed. If there's any evidence of their door being forced people might believe that they're innocent.

Maddie: Man...you've gotten devious over the years! So, uh, how are we supposed to get inside?

lily: There are some sewer pipes beneath town that should connect up with the ventilation system of the hotel. Karin's scrounged a raft for the trip, but be careful...other pilots have caused trouble down there over the years and the Black Baron is sure to have set up some security.

Maddie: well at least I get to row a boat!

(off Binocucom chat)

Maddie came down from the roof and met with Karin inside the sewer.

Karin: Alright let's get going sweet cheeks

Maddie: OK here we go!

They row to the end, watching for spiked balls and then there way to the hotel ventilation system.

Once in the room, Karin make sure she don't bump into anything and steal the Viking helmet. Then she headed back to the sewer and back to Maddie

Maddie: Sorry, the valve gates changed position. We need to escape through another tunnel but never fear "The Maddie" has an unnatural sense of direction!

So Maddie row to the end and avoided upped security. They got back to the surface.

Karin: Nice job, you really showed some finesse with those oars

Maddie: "The Maddie" is, and always has been, finesse!

Karin: Indeed, you good to plant this helmet on the Belgium plane?

Maddie: Can do!

She heads for Team Belgium's hangar. And when she got there the hangar had some security and the plane was hanging off the ground

( Binocucom chat)

lily: That's Belgium's prize plane strung up from the ceiling. It's held in place by these anchors. Destroy them and the plane should come crashing down.

Maddie: Seem like these lasers might roast my hulking bulk

lily: True, you'll have to compact yourself using your move to travel safely beneath the laser grid.

Maddie: Check!

(off Binocucom chat)

Tuck into ball form and attack all four tethers and plant the helmet on the destroyed plane. Once that's done Maddie place the helmet in the plane and made her way to their hangar where she met up with lily.

lily: Hey Maddie, I've been working to get our hangar security devices on-line and they're almost operational. But my internet pal Philip heard a rumor that a rival air team might be stopping by to do us some harm on are plane.

Maddie: Mischief makers? ...Coming here!

lily: If you could stand watch while I finish getting the systems on-line that would be great.

Maddie: Fear not, you'll be safe !

Immediately after lily leaves, then the doors are opened by Muggshot

Muggshot: Greetings Trog-O-lid-ites. Didn't think I forgot about Mesa City did ya? I figured you jerks let me smash up your aero-plane and we're even.

Maddie: You and what army?

Muggshot: Army? Oh yeah. OK boys, I paid you off good enough, time to crack some skulls!

Looking through the glass from the control room.

lily through the PA system: Maddie what's going...Muggshot! Maddie you can't hit him remember.

Then consists of guards that have been paid off, and came after Maddie. Maddie is impervious to her fists, so as she fights off the guards, she presses a button in the middle of the room that swings an engine towards Muggshot, hitting him in the chest. After hitting him five times, Muggshot withdraws, stating that this was just the beginning.

Muggshot: Oh! Right in the Solar Plex-E-is! Don't think this is over! Ya' not untouchable, this is just the beginning of a really bad day.

lily through the PA system: Muggshot wasn't making idle threats...I'm reading multiple hostiles moving through the sewers towards our position.

In the control room lily finally got the security online.

lily: I finally got my security devices are almost on-line...I'll just have time for a quick test...

But looking through the monitors she saw some of guards coming

lily: Maybe not

She uses her newly online security to stop the guards from coming up through the pipes into the hangar. Any guards that do make it past were taken out by Maddie before they could reach the Cooper plane. Then the guards stop coming through the sewers.

lily: That should do

Maddie: Muggshot is goanna need more muscles to intimidating us

lily: It look he brought more muscles and more fire power...it's time for me to bring some back up. I hope he has his ham radio... Philip...do you read me ...are you out there?

Then on the monitors show a Dutch mouse on screen

Philip: I read you, lily.

lily: Um this is sort of a awkward first face to face but...

Philip: But your hangar is getting attack by some back stabbing Black Baron's goons ! Don't worry I won't let those betrayers hurt your plane

lily: Is your RC chopper operational?

Philip: Yes it is, it's deployed and headed your way.

lily: Your such a gentleman

Philip: Oh Thanks

Then the monitors turn off

lily: A gentleman indeed

She sigh and blush, Maddie quickly notice

Maddie: Is there something happening here

lily: What...No...No

Maddie: I'm betting a month worth of dessert on this

lily: What are you talking...You know forget it...now I know how Karin's feels

Maddie: What was that?

lily: Nothing!

After contacting Philip through her ham radio. To use his RC Chopper to help defend the hangar. He flies the chopper around the grounds, using its grapple hook to grab on to the guards and tanks that are headed for the hangar, then boosts to launch them, or their turrets, into the air. After defending the hangar for several minutes, the assault stops.

lily through the ham radio: Great job Philip! You're the bet RC Pilot I've ever seen.

Philip: Aw, those thugs deserved it; no one sells out the Black Baron and walks away scot free.

When that was over Karin was waiting for a job from lily.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Alright, see that armored supply truck? It 's in route to drop off Team Iceland's lucky ice sculpture for the semifinals tomorrow. I've given the drivers some bad directions, so they should be going around in circles for hours. We need you to get inside that truck, steal the sculpture m and plants some evidence implicating Team Belgium

Karin: Good thinking, Team Iceland won't be gunning for me if they think the Belgians stole their lucky ice sculpture.

lily: That's the idea. Now, the first thing to do is steal one of Team Belgium's official gold lace monogrammed handkerchiefs. Maddie will head inside and get one of those stodgy Belgians laughing. They're notoriously stone faced...then I'll move in and steal the handkerchief.

Karin: Seem like getting inside that truck might be good job for the Guru...he could use some of the guards' heads to bash in the back doors.

lily: Agreed, I'll make sure he's in position.

( off Binocucom chat)

Maddie got into her pilot disguise, went inside the hotel lobby and approach a Belgian (Dalmatian)

Maddie: Hello Belgium flyer...do you like comedy?

The Dalmatian just stood there and didn't even blink.

Maddie: OK...I think it's time for Mister Salty pants to crack a smile...Whad'ya say!

Still had a stone face

Maddie: Ever see someone put their fist down their throats?...Ta-Da!

She put her fist down her throat

Maddie: Hey...my fist...stuck...guk, I need really help...hey!

Then the Dalmatian starts laughing, lily comes into the lobby in her pilot disguise. And she quietly sneaks behind the Dalmatian and pickpockets him while he's laughing. At the same time the Guru was in position

( Binocucom chat)

Karin: lily's on route to me with the handkerchief ...but we'll never be able to swipe the ice sculpture unless we can get into that armored truck

The Guru: ...

Karin: I agree, the back door should be its weak spot

The Guru: ...

Karin: Yeah I'm sure the guards around here won't mind too much if you break the door down with their heads

The Guru: ...

Karin: You better hurry that thing's moving pretty fast

(off Binocucom chat)

As the Guru, possess guards and ram them into the back door of the truck. Once lily met up with Karin and passes the handkerchief to Karin

lily: OK Karin, your turn. You'll have to sprint hard to catch up, but jumping inside through the roof should be easy

Karin: alright, I'm pretty should the truck driver has finally figured out it.

To get into the truck via the roof Karin had Paraglider to catch up to it and crack the safe. Make the swap with the ice sculpture and the handkerchief. And jump out of the truck

lily through the ear piece: Great work, Team Iceland is sure to blame the Belgians; they'll be all over each other tomorrow!

So Karin headed to the hangar since it was 5 in the morning and got ready for the dogfight.

lily: Suit up partner, almost time for the semifinals.

As the competition started Karin got in the team plane

lily: Stay sharp Karin! Iceland and Belgium will be at each other's throated up there, but you're still outnumbered!

Karin: Relax Mom, this is gonna be great!

And she take off! When she was up in the air Team Iceland and Belgium were fires their turrets at each other but not Karin. As she flew and fires her turrets at some of the other pilots and after she shot down 25 plans down, she the last one flying.

Debbie: Tip top outstanding! Team Cooper is going to the le finals!

Then after the semifinals Karin and the gang regroup for phase two

lily: Thanks to Karin's flying, were going to the ACES finals. Our next opponents are Team Muggshot and Team Black Baron, in the final round the rules are bit different; whoever takes out the champ wins. See it all about taking out the Blank Baron, but our main competition is Muggshot himself. We need to remove him from the competition. Here the plan I'll challenge him to a fist fight out in the town square , Karin you will find and lure James to the same place. And when the two meet, sparks will fly with some luck Muggshot will be sent to jail and that mean clear skies. But however the Baron won't be easy to deals with. He has a huge team of pilots and a squad of blimps. The answers to our problem is obvious but it's will be deadly Lupus Gigantormus. I will drug the best, so that the Guru will able to ride it and take out some of the local guards. Who also serve as the Baron's pilots, with few less pilots in the final the better. Then I'll hack into the aircraft control towers, successfully I'll be able to intercept the Baron's commands to his pilots. Alright guys we have all night to prepare if we win this thing we'll we get more than a trophy, we will have Philip part of the gang.

The first thing was to get Muggshot and Inspector Fox together, Karin and lily met up in the town square.

lily: It's time we dealt with Muggshot. We can't risk him taking down the Baron before you in the finals.

Karin: Not to mention he deserves a little payback for what did to our aircraft hangar

lily: True, since Muggshot's assault the Baron has been keeping an eye on him. we can't fight him out in the open for risk of getting disqualified. Thankfully,James is out in the field looking for us.

Karin: So we'll set'em against each other...Muggshot is an international criminal after all. James won't be able to resist.

lily: My only concern is for James's safety

Karin: oh don't worry about him. She's more than a match for a meathead like Muggshot.

lily: OK, I'll pick a fight with Muggshot and bait him into meeting in the town square for our "rumble"

Karin: You do that, I'll get James's attention and lead him back here to the same place

lily: Agreed

Karin: I've got to hand it to you lily, this is a really underhanded plan

lily: Why, thanks you...I'm pretty good about it.

Then lily enter the hotel lobby in her pilot disguise and goes up to Muggshot.

Muggshot: Aw...Beat it twerp, the Black Baron's been giving me the grill since that "event" in yer hangar.

lily: Perhaps you'd like to take out some frustration by in a fist fight with me outside in the town square?

Muggshot: No way, I'm being watched here...that and it wouldn't feel right poundin' a four-eyed runt.

lily: Well your mother was a broken down tub of junk with more gentleman callers than the operator.

Muggshot: Nobody talks that way about my mother. Nobody! OK little runt, looks like you're gonna get broken!

lily: Town square...five minutes...please don't be late.

She quickly walk, at the same Karin was in the search for James

lily through the ear piece: OK Karin, Muggshot is on his way outside...Go find James and lead him back to the town square.

Then she spot James

Karin: Hey Inspector Fox! Still desperately looking for a date!

James: Cooper!

As she ran back to town square with James on her tail, just like as plan Muggshot was head to town square but right when he close Karin quickly lose James.

James: Blast it Karin! How does she even get away...

Then James saw Muggshot, as Muggshot came to town square hoping to beat up lily.

Muggshot: Mess with me? That runt is gonna eat dirt. Hey! You're that cop that busted me back in Mesa City!

James: Muggshot, alias "Two-Gun Tony," also known as "Meat-Head" Muggshot. Seven foot three inches, three hundred and twenty-four pounds, wanted in seven countries with thirteen outstanding warrants for your arrest... And yes, I'm that cop that put you away back in Mesa.

Muggshot: Well, wise guy. Feel like goin' for another shot at the title?

James: It's my duty to bring you behind bars...that and I enjoy making tough guys cry like the stupid

babies they really are.

Muggshot: I ain't no stupid baby

James shoot down Muggshot, while avoiding his gunfire. And he finally defeated Muggshot

Muggshot: Mutha, that you? I'm sorry ...I didn't know they was yours.

He fainted from the fight

James: Ugh...Booking this idiot'll take all night. Ah well, I'm sure Cooper won't make her move anytime soon.

After Muggshot was taken to custody, lily has found the Lupus Gigantormus near the Black Baron's castle

(Binocucom chat)

lily: A-ha! A perfect specimen of Lupus Gigantormus.

Karin: So let me get this straight again. You plan on stalking that thing, drugging it , putting the Guru on board and setting the two free to smash up the guards?

lily: An air-tight plan I agree, it's simplicity itself. By channeling the wild destruction housed in that blood thirsty creature, we should be able to thin out the Black Baron's ranks...which of course means fewer enemy pilots flying against you in the finals

Karin: I'm all for evening the odds in our favor, but come on...this plan seems a little...risky.

lily: Not at all. I've made some modified my sleep darts with heavy doses of Skunk Balm. It should be enough to pacify the beast ...provided he doesn't catch wind of me first.

Karin: Alright, that sounds OK, you can hang back and shoot him at a...safe distance.

lily: Ughh...well, given the weight of the darts, I'll need to sneak up behind him and take a shot within a few...meters.

Karin: Meters?

lily: Quit trying to freak me out and put the Guru on Binocucom

Then the screen changes to the Guru

lily: After I put the wolf to sleep it'll be up to you

The Guru: ...

lily: Thanks Guru, you always know just what to say

(Off Binocucom chat)

lily get up close to the wolf, then sleep dart it. The darts have skunk balm, so the wolf won't follow her sent and darts finally got the wolf to sleep.

lily: Alright Guru, you're up. You should be able to posses the beast now that he's out

As the Guru, possess the wolf, he takes out 15 guards.

lily: Excellent that should even out the odd for tomorrow. Now time to hank into those windmills

(Binocucom chat)

Karin: How do you plan to hack into the aircraft control tower?

lily: It's simple, really. The whole system is linked through computer nodes which monitor the power generated by the nearby windmills.

Karin: Seriously, all the power around here comes from the local windmills? I thought they were just for looks.

lily: Well my sensors tell a different story

Karin: so how your get there, it's pretty high

lily: My belt has been outfitted with a extra afterburner...heights such as that are nothing to me!

(off Binocucom chat)

She goes to the first windmill and starts hacking it.

lily: Prepare yourself computer...I will show no mercy.

After she hack the first computer, she then heads for the computers and all that's left is the aircraft control tower, she hack the last computer.

lily: Success, I've got total access. Wait...the code's unstable... everything's speeding up!

Then one of the windmill went out of control, it's blades went fly and crash into the dam.

lily: Windmill throwing star hm? This little system bug might come in handy...

She come back to the hotel

lily: Nice work guys, we'll ready for the final round. Put on your helmet cause it's time for operation: Turbo Dominant Eagle. In just few hours Team Iceland and Belgium will be facing each other in the B-champs round. This will provide the perfect cover for phase 1 of my plan, Karin use the catapult and your Paraglider to get access of local gunships, plants some tracking devices ad head back to the hangar. And suite up for the finals, Maddie you'll be next use your row boat to pull down the aircraft communication. With that out the Black Baron will have to use a scramble radio frequency to call in the gun ship for backup. And when that's happens I'll be ready with are secret weapon and the tracking devices install were guaranteed not to miss. But in the end it will be up to Karin, our only chance is to take out last year champ, not unless the Baron takes out the rest of competition.

Karin and Maddie head to their part of the plan, Karin was at the Black Baron's castle.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Excellent! The B-champs dogfight is beginning! With these guys going at it no one will notice as you slip onto the gunships and plant a tracking devices

Karin: sounds straight forward enough...so where'd you get these trackers? They look kind of funny?

lily: It's best I could do on short notice, they're sensitive to extreme changes in altitude. You'll have ego the pull this off at high elevation or it's a bust.

Karin: Shouldn't be problem

(off Binocucom chat)

She use catapult herself into the air. Deploy the Paraglider, and land onto one of gunships, Plant a tracking device, then use the vent to herself into the air again. And when she plant the last tracking device, she paraglide down to the hangar. While Karin suit up for the finals, Maddie was in position to use the raft.

lily through the ear piece: Alright Maddie, the Black Baron's communication antenna is held up by three support beams. Pull'em out of place and the whole array will fall apart

Maddie: Don't worry, if there'd one thing I'm good at, it's rowing...and breaking stuff

As she row away from the windmill and while destroying the support pillars, but Maddie had to watch out for falling planes. Then when she destroys the last support beams the windmill trip over.

Maddie: "The Maddie " has broken the windmill! Let that be a lesson to all antennas, I will not be trifled with!

After Maddie destroy the windmill it was the finals

lily: This is it-eye of the tiger, Karin! Look for the Black Baron, take him out and this competition is all over...and go easy on the throttle; it's been sticking lately!

Karin: Quit worrying flower, I'll see you in the winner's circle!

And Karin takes off when she was up in the air, she finds the Black Baron and shoot him down. His plane did took lot a damage but it's was barely in the air.

Black Baron: Drat! That Raccoon is good!...Gunships converge on my position and destroy the Cooper aircraft...send in a spare plane as well.

Black Baron's guards through the radio: Roger, Baron, all units in rou-

Then his guard was off the radio

lily through the radio: I don't think so. Sorry Baron but you'll have to fight fair this year.

Black Baron: What? Who is this? How'd you find this frequency?

Then lily destroys the gunships with the Windmill throwing star

Black Baron: What!? No! Desist, halt! I command it!...Gah! This plane's come unfixed...high time for an upgrade, I say.

Then he jump off from his plane and hop onto another on the edge of the plane, Karin follows him by jumping off her plane and hop on the same plane as Baron.

Karin: No you don't, you weasel!

Black Baron: "Weasel" am I?

Karin: I've beat you! Your biplane is in pieces.

Black Baron: Ah! But we're both still airborne aren't we? The victor has yet to be decided.

Karin: Then, let's settle it.

Black Baron: Beware m'girl, I've trained ten years at fisticuffs. Pugilism is my passion.

Karin: If you fight as well as you fly this shouldn't take long.

Black Baron: En Garde!

She whack him to the edge of the plane, then she deal with his reinforcements. After he gets back on, he'll have a shock wave attack in his arsenal, Karin double jump to dodge it. Then at the final blow the Baron's face was cover in smokes

Black Baron: Ghaa...a fatal blow...

As the smokes clear the Baron's true face reveal

?: That's enough...you win Cooper...

And it was Philip

Karin: Wait, you!...You're Philip, the Baron's mechanic. No...no you ARE the Black Baron!

Philip: Suppose someone was bound to find out sooner or later...I guess I'm kind of relieved

Karin: But...uh, why?

Philip: Look, let's talk on the ground...where it's safe and I'll explain everything

Animated cutscene

Karin narrating: It was quick shock...Philip and the Black Baron were one in the same but before we got answers, we were rush into the winners circle. Somehow against all odds we had become this year champions. There was a bit...of awkward moment between lily and Philip, I guess the photo they sent each other over the Internet were bit exaggerating. That night Philip explain why he came up with the Black Baron because of age requirements to enter the competition however after winning the Baron became a huge time celebrity , soon he started putting on the costume more and more often. But now the Black Baron was out of the picture, he was free to take up a new path. And he join the gang without any hesitation, and then he took us on a weeklong aerial tour of Holland. He was going to fit in just fine.


	5. A Cold Alliance

Chapter 5

animated cutscene

Karin narrating: After careful analysis of Dr. M's fortress, lily came to the conclusion that her demolition skills weren't enough. If we're gonna get in that vault we need a full time demolition expert. But however she suggested one people...which was … the Panda King! My old evil, as a member of the Fiendish Five he had a part of taking out my dad and stealing pages from the Thievius Raccoonus. Eventually I caught up with him and claim back what was stolen...There's no way I'm gonna let that monster on my team, but lily discover that Panda King left his life of crime and now monk, is meditating in the Kunlun Mountains. I wasn't all convinced but there was no denying it he had the skill we need. So the gang pack up, put are new disguises and headed east to China.

As the gang arrived to the Kunlun Mountains and spot the Panda King meditating

Karin: Alright stay sharp team...for all we know the Lands King is just as dangerous as ever

lily: How can you say that? Just look at him have you ever seen someone more at peace with the world?

Karin: I'll admit, he does look kind of ..."zenned out"

lily: Uh...Panda King? Panda King we humbly wish to speak with you.

Karin: OK ...he doesn't want to talk. Sorry flower, let's go

lily: Come on Karin, he's clearly in a deep meditative trance. Hmmm, it'll take son doing but I think see a way to get the team up to his shrine

Maddie: Good! The walk up here tired me out. I don't wanna turn around now. Man, how I miss the van

Karin: OK, OK let's get this over with

lily: Maddie, you're up fist. If you can get to the top of those pillars you should be able to use your ball move to bounce all way to the way up to the Panda King

Maddie: Okay bouncing is a lot better than walking. Seriously my feet are killing me.

She got into her Aboriginal Ball Form and bounces to the top of pillars and made it the top of shrine

Maddie: OK, I'm in position!

lily: Philip you're up next. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Karin can jump onto small points. Those bamboo shoots would be an ideal means of ascent if they weren't spaced so far apart

Philip: Hold on, hold on...let me see...

lily: It's, uh...got to do so with the ice

Philip: OK, so clearly we need more points in order for Karin to ascend. The problem, where're we going to get'em? The answer, split each shoot down the the middle, thereby doubling the points of ascension. However, the ice down there appears too thin to walk on, so there no way to do it by hand...So; I'll have use my lightweight remote control car to split the trees for us.

lily: Perfect!

Philip: Great! Anything for Karin. I love to see her pull off those moves of hers.

lily and Karin: What?

Philip: I mean...I'll get RC car out now

As he got out his RC car and split the bamboo in two, thereby giving Karin more points to ascend.

Philip: Yes! There you go Karin

Karin: Thanks, it looks great.

Philip: My pleasure...really...anytime

lily: Uhh...Karin, isn't it time you climbed up there and joined Maddie?

Karin: Yeah, sure

Karin used the Ninja Spire Jump to traverse the spires and reach Maddie

lily: Whack the supports up on those pinwheels

Karin: Really?

lily: Pinwheel destabilization is the cornerstone of this plan!

Maddie: Jump into my hands and I'll throw you up there

She jump into Maddie's hands and she throw her up into the air. Made it to the top of the pinwheel and whack the support

Karin: I'm all done up here!

lily: Excellent, now that the pinwheels are unstable I just need to light them with my darts One shot per rocket should do the trick.

She brought her crossbow and shoots the inactive rockets on the two pinwheels. Once they were all shot causing them to lit,

lily: Those pinwheel are about to go. Guru, feel up for a challenge?

Guru: ...

Guru detached them from their support beams with the use of other rockets found on top of the Panda King's home. One pinwheel knocked over the bridge to the Panda King's shrine and the other settled on the ground below, serving as a makeshift elevator. They used the elevator to ride up to the top. Karin, lily and the Guru confronted the Panda King at his shrine.

Guru: ...

lily: I agree, he's in a super meditative trance

Karin: So let's just shout in his ear

lily: No, to break him out of this trance we'll need to delve into his mind.

Karin: A hacksaw then?

lily: No, it'll channeling.

Guru: ...

lily: Karin, sit beside the Panda King, the Guru will bridge your minds.

She to sit down beside the Panda King and as the Guru joins their minds together. As she enter Panda King's mind, she found herself in a familiar situation – when confronting the Panda King to steal back her page of the Thievius Raccoonus

Panda King: I see you carry the cane of the notorious Cooper thief clan. Have you come here for revenge? To steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?

Karin: Whoa, this is just like the time I beat the stuffing outta you.

Panda King: Why should you care if I bury few worthless villages in the snow? you are a the thief, just like me

Karin: Ahh...yeah. Are you even listening to what I'm saying?

Panda King: Insolent child! You shall pay dearly for your disrespect! Still, to honor your Cooper ancestry I will send your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique...Flame-Fu!

Karin: oh no

Still ignoring her, Panda King use his technique just like their last battle

Karin: Snap out of it! This is all in your head!

Panda King: My mind is clear, focused on your destruction!

Karin: We both know why you're here. You're fixated on the moment of your greatest defeated. I beat you and forever after you've wondered how it all fell apart

Panda King: I hate you Karin Cooper, you've ruined me...ruined the Panda King.

Karin: And I've hated you...but that doesn't make any of this real. Years have passed and we've both changed... Come out of this trance. Let's meet each other as we are today and let go of who we were when this fight occurred.

Panda King: YOU ARE...Correct. Forgive me, my mind is not always my own

animated cutscene

Karin narrating: The Panda King wasn't excited when we ask to join the gang then I was. If it weren't' the Guru...who some reason hit it off with the old man. We can see the anger in the Panda King's eyes...but we learn that he lost someone of his own family. Daughter who was abducted by a powerful General named Tsao. She was to be a bride in a force married with this guy, and we agreed to help him for his lost daughter in exchange for his skill for the vault job...I still don't think this was a good idea...But a deal is a deal.

Karin Cooper and the gang in: A Cold Alliance

The gang and Panda King hideout in old house outside of General Tsao's palace, planning how to save Panda King's daughter Jing King.

lily: So we all know that our main objective is to save Panda King's daughter Jing King. She being held captive against her will by this guy General Tsao, a real jerk. And during surveillance I saw him kicked a puppy, twice! He planning to force Jing King to marry him next Saturday, we don't have much time. Here's the plan, first I'll approach Tsao in disguise and temp to get a hire as a wedding planner and hopefully a gal on the inside, we'll get some news on Jing King. Still we need more information, two of us need to work together to steal pair of keys to break in Tsao's house of business. While inside I'll need some new gadgets and finally thanks to Philip's RC chopper, we pick up a mysterious signal in the water, someone will have find out what it is. We can't have any lose end here or poor Jing King will live unhappily ever after.

lily finish telling the gang the plan, she heads out to Tsao's palace

(Binocucom Chat)

Karin: This is it, General Tsao's palace. If we're going to get at the Panda King's daughter we'll need an inside track on the wedding.

lily: I'm ready with my costume, with any luck he'll hire me on as the wedding coordinator.

Karin: Great, if you get a chance try to score the rest of us some jobs as well. You can't have enough operatives on the inside.

( off Binocucom Chat)

As she walks inside the palace in her disguise and approach a rooster which was General Tsao

lily: Greetings honorable General Tsao, I have heard of your impending marriage and have respectfully come before you to offer my services as wedding coordinator.

General Tsao: How insulting, I need no "help" especially from women!

lily: My apologies, I mean no disrespect

General Tsao: Given my genius, I am of course; completely capable of organizing the event...However, I might be interested in employing a photographer. A day of such momentous import should be captured for future generations to marvel at.

lily: I have one of the world's best photographers on retainer

General Tsao: Rally? Well...If he truly is world class, then he might get the honor of chronicling the event. However, I'll need to see some samples before I give him the job

lily: Of course, I'll have her once come right away

General Tsao: Her! Do women rule the world now...Never mind, you'd better not be wasting my time wedding planner. I get very, very, uncharitable when people waste my time.

She walk away from him scared, after she was out of the palace.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: OK Karin, General Tsao wants some samples of your work, I sent some waypoints in areas with good photographic potential. Approach the guards while in costume and they'll probably pose for you

(Off Binocucom chat)

Karin got into her photographer disguise and approach way points with photographic appeal.

Karin: Listen up meat-heads! General Tsao wants some pictures of his staff...So big smiles all around, or else

After she took a picture, she then heads to next way points

Karin: Alright you stupid guards put on some smiles and get in a nice pose. General Tsao wants some "happy" photos, get it?

She heads for the last way point

Karin: OK you two "look happy" the General would like a nice couple shot

When she took the picture the guards went back doing their thing

lily through the earpiece: These are quite lovely shot...show those to the General. I'm sure he'll be impress

Karin went inside the palace and approach to General Tsao

Karin: Greetings General Tsao, as you've no doubt guessed I'm the world class photographer hoping to play a humble role in your upcoming magnificent wedding

General Tsao: Hmm, let me see a sample of your work. I have a keen eye, a great sense of artistic value; I can tell at a glance if you're world class

Karin: But of course you're Excellency

She handed him the photos she took earlier

General Tsao: Ah, hmm. You have a strong sense of compositional regularity and forced perspectivism for women. These are...adequate, you may have the honor of photographing my wedding

Karin: A thousand thank you my lord. I'm sure it will be wedding none of us will ever forget

She walks out of the palace and climb on top of building close to Tsao's business room

( Binocucom chat)

lily: OK, General Tsao's center of business is protected with a special double padlock. If we can get inside, and past all the security, we should have access to the purchase records for the wedding

Karin: So let's get to pickpocketing those keys

lily: Yeah about, the keys are designed with a self-destruct feature and the guards carrying them are constant radio contact

Karin: Oh I get it, if we steal a key from the first guard he'll report it in, then the second guard will destroyed his copy before we have time pull it.

lily: That's right. We need to steal the keys almost simultaneously. Since you're better at this than me, I should probably go first

Karin: Alright, I'll take up position behind the target. Call me when you've made the pull and I'll pounce

(Off Binocucom chat)

Heading down to the second guard and hiding behind him

Karin: I'm in position for the pull. The second you get key I'll go for his one.

lily: Roger, I'm en route for key number one

lily pickpockets the first guard's key, and quickly runs before the guard notice

lily: I've got first key! Go for the second before the guards call in!

Right when lily contacted Karin, she made her move and stole the other key. Then She brings the second key to lily

lily: Nice work, with this second key and my new Grapple-Cam I'm all set up for the inner office

Karin: Sure you won't need my help on the inside?

lily: I'm afraid this is a problem only technology can solve

Karin: Right, well have fun with your...technology

lily: Don't wait up, this could go all night!

As lily headed back to Tsao's business room and use both keys to get inside. And the inside of the building had heavy security

Karin through the earpiece: Man, you weren't kidding about the security in this place. Hope your Grapple-Cam can lure a guard onto that pressure plate; otherwise you're never getting into that upper level.

Using her Grapple-Cam to lure guards onto pressure plates. Once a guard is on a pressure plate, exit the Grapple-Cam and sleep dart him. Repeat for the pressure plate on the upper level. And with the door security turned off, go to the inner office, and hack the computer.

lily: Don't be scared little computer... This won't hurt a bit...Ah! The database is wide open...I'm a capital "G" genius!

While lily hacks into the computer, Maddie went out looking for the mysterious signal.

( Binocucom chat)

Philip: The mysterious signal I picked up was somewhere out on the water's surface

Maddie: I'm not seeing anything

Philip: Keep scanning, these readings are clear

Maddie: Great snakes! I don't believe it!

Philip: What? You found the signal?

Maddie: It's the team van! Last time I saw it, it was floating away on a block of ice in Canada... and now its here

Philip: Highly probable given ocean currents.

Maddie: I got to go get it! Don't worry honey, Mama's coming!

Philip: Don't even think about swimming Maddie, the water is freezing. You wouldn't last a minute

Maddie: But...but, my baby!

Philip: Hold your position; I should be able to drag the van to you using my RC chopper

Maddie: Bless you Philip! Bless you and your bag of remote control gizmos

(Off binocucom chat)

Philip uses the RC Chopper to pull the van to where Maddie is.

Maddie: Oh my sweet van. How I've missed you. Don't worry; I'll break you out of your icy prison

Philip through the earpiece: It'd no use Maddie, this area's too dangerous, we have recover the van later

Maddie: But...I can't lose him again!

Philip: Forget the van, you'll never make it

Maddie: But...No! Either help me or get out of my way...I'm bringing him home

Philip finally gave in and yanks enemies into the air while Maddie tows the van back to the Safe House. But then she was stop by spikes blocking her way.

Philip: Sorry Maddie, but I'm outta rule and I can't do anything about those spikes in your way

Maddie: But we're so close!

Philip: You did your best...We just ran out of options.

lily through the earpiece: He's right Maddie, it's hopeless. Get out of there...save yourself!

Maddie: I will not...I will NEVER leave him behind again!

Panda King: Words to tear at a father's hearts, would that I had such passion when they came for my little Jing King

Seeing Maddie's determination, it inspires the Panda King to help. He fires the turret and takes out the spikes and enemies, and Maddie finally brings the van to the Safe House,

Philip: Maddie, you did it! You saved the van.

Panda King: Well done hippo, you've lit the flames in my soul...I feel awake for the first time in years.

Maddie: No, thank you Panda King! You can ride in my van anytime...you got shotgun for like, a month

Panda King: A great honor, I accept

After getting the van in the safe house, lily explain the second part of the plan

lily: The operation is running smooth, the access to Tsao's database and Karin's successfully hired as the wedding photographer. We're ready to save Jing King...So...What the cheese ball!?

As she was showing her slid show, images of General Tsao in their safe house appeared

lily: General Tsao! ...He's got my laptop! ...Oh no, our whole plan inside my laptop! How did he find us!? Were boom!

Karin: Flower calm down, listen up team. This Tsao guy is smarter than we thought. At this moment we have to steal back lily's computer, no more waiting. lily, go back to the palace and ransacked his computer. It may have link to yours, if so that where we'll start. And the rest of the team will stand ready, there's no telling what will happen next

After they plan out a new plan, lily headed General Tsao's temple.

Karin through the earpiece: General Tsao's computer has to be around somewhere...no need to be sneaky let's just get the job done

She look around for the computer then she finally found it and hack it, which was a bit of a challenge since it had defense avatar that lily had to destroyed.

lily: A-ha, I think I've found something. His diary mentions a secret passage through the prayer bell...then a walk across the heavens. You getting this, Karin?

Karin through the ear piece: I'm en route to the bell right now

lily: Better bring along the Guru, this sounds like his department

Karin headed go to the prayer bell with the Guru.

lily through the ear piece: It's says here to stand under the bell...I'll need set off the transfer sequence from here

As lily activate the transfer sequence for Karin and the Guru. The bell became like some elevator and it took them to the top of mountain

Karin: Got any ideas about that "walk across the heavens" things?

The Guru: ...

Then the Guru lift a guard out of nowhere

Karin: That's...amazing!

The Guru: ...

Karin: Well of course! If you need on my back to keep the levitation going be my guest...I'm really not a big fan of falling to my death

The Guru lifts objects to making a path; Karin made her way across the levitating objects and guards to the other end of the cliff.

The Guru: ...

Karin: No problem, take a long rest if you need it. I'll push on ahead and look for Tsao

She crawls into the cave, then she use the Ninja Spire jumps on a bamboo. Then Tsao appears out of nowhere

General Tsao: Ah, the famous Karin Cooper. It's seems you and your little gang were able to follow the trail I left for you. Of course you'll be helpless without them as you'll soon discover.

Karin: I'm not ashamed to rely on my friends

General Tsao: Who needs friends when you can have servants? Who needs affection when you can have obedience? Ah, why try to convince you when I can simply destroy you. This sacred forest has need the stage for hundreds of battles, as my ancestors crushed anyone who got in their way, and you will be no different.

Karin: lily, are you hearing this? What's he talking about?

lily: I've heard about these types of battlegrounds before. The energy from all the fighting that has gone on before strengthens the combatants, allowing them to soar long distances. You should be able to fly across the arena with one jump!

General Tsao: Enough chit-chat, Cooper Face me now, and prepare for the end of your legacy

Karin double jumps to get across and dodge attacks from Tsao. Once Tsao comes by, she give him a good whacking with her cane. Then she when she defeat him, Tsao was laughing while falling.

Karin: Hey, come back and take it like man, Tsao!

When she followed him down to the ground

General Tsao: Well done esteemed wedding photographs...I'm impressed you've lasted this long

Karin: Stop this Tsao. Release Jing King and this fight can end.

General Tsao: No! Jing King is mine. Once our bloodlines cross it shall be glorious. the Panda King, in his day, was magnificent. With the Tsao name a new generation of Kings will be unstoppable!

Karin: But she doesn't want marry you! I don't think other girls want to either

General Tsao: She's a woman, she doesn't know up from down. Once I "convinced" her father to take up meditation she was ripe for the picking.

Karin: OK, I've faced a lot of bed men in my time, but you sir, are the worst.

General Tsao: Oh it gets worse Cooper. Up until now I've gone easy on you...but now, now you'll sample the ancient black arts of the family Tsao!

As the second part of the battle start, Tsao's shield can do more than just block. It pops out razors. Then his shield can also summon the dead, causing them to chase Karin. She climbs up high on a bamboo shoot. Then Tsao's last attack was summoning dragons that can daze her. These dragons swivel up bamboo shoots, so when one almost close, Karin jumps on a different bamboo shoot. She delivers the last blow on the back of him causes he kneel down to defeat

General Tsao: You have won this battle. But the war rages on! Take your foolish computer, it won't help you. Jing King is mine.

Karin: No! Jing King is a person, not property. And sorry pal but we're ending this right now.

Right when she going to finish him off, Tsao throws some kind of pour at her and escape

General Tsao: Beware...beware the powers of Tsao!

After he escapes, Karin came back to the safe house with lily's computer.

lily: Thankful, we manage to get my computer. But however our plan inside is now ruin. The wedding is still on, and poor Jing King is still Tsao's prisoner. Yes we are going to free her, but this heist we have to put this guy in his place. We're cleaning out his treasury, won't impossible with Maddie's van. But

Unfortunately being in ice the van needs a new battery. With Karin's help to find one just won't be that easy, as the general gone all out with security, he even order his black magic dragons and hoping vampires on patrolling the streets. We'll need to even the odds before the wedding, Karin you and the Panda King will work together to gather some fireworks to blow up the vampire's crypt.

Then after discussing the new plan, lily and Karin head out for the a new battery

Karin: Hey lily, are you and Maddie finished fixing up the van?

lily: I'm afraid we'll need a new power source for it, the old poly-cellular battery has lost its core

Karin: OK, is there one around I can steal for you?

lily: Philip's aerial reconnaissance has located a candidate. But due to the delicate nurture of the work I should be the one to decouple it.

Karin: So...What? Can I help out here at all?

lily: Slay close, I'll need for charging the battery

The mission started as lily and Karin headed over to the battery.

lily: Hello my pretty

Karin: Is the battery complete?

lily: Yes, it just needs to be charged

Karin: Seem like that might be a problem in these parts

lily: Well, I've got an idea...

She whisper in Karin's ear

Karin: Really, do I have to?

As they were thinking of a way to charged the battery, out of nowhere James appear

James: Hold it right Karin Cooper! Don't even move or I'll zap you!

lily escape leaving Karin deal with James. Karin straps on the battery onto her back and ran, as James keep shooting her. Then when he fire once more, Karin fell to ground.

James: Interpol, I've captured Karin Cooper, repeat, captured Karin Cooper, requesting extraction unit- over.

lily through the ear piece: Nice acting Karin, the battery is fully charged. Plug it into one of the mainline outlets to stabilize it, and then we'll attach it to the van. But be careful, now that the battery is full, it won't absorb any more of James's shots

James: No, really...It was an easy capture, I don't deserve a medal. She was practically...

Right when he finishes reporting to Interpol, Karin was already gone.

James: Cooper!

She headed to a mainline outlet to stabilize the battery. And head back to the Safe House and plug it into the Safe House outlet, deal with any enemies during power transfer

lily: Excellent! The is ready to go

Maddie: Karin, you rock!

After that job was done, Karin headed out to finds some of Tsao's fireworks

(Binocucom chat)

lily: That's one of Tsao's firework stashes for the ceremony.

Karin: This lock looks pretty standard, but illness some help carrying the goods.

lily: The Panda King is the man for the job, he's strong, good with explosives and capable of dealing with multiple opponents. Once we get enough fireworks he should be capable of blowing the hopping vampire crypt sky high

Karin: Look, lily. I know you believe I the guy...but I don't trust him yet

lily: you don't have a choice, he-s the only man for the job. I'll go get him and send hi your way

(Off binocucom chat)

As she waits, while lily get the Panda King

lily: This is it Panda King, we need you for a field mission. Karin's trying to break into a firework safe and she needs help

The Panda King: Fine. I will be there presently...You may go.

lily: Look I don't mind telling you I'm putting my neck on the line here...we're all on counting on you

The Panda King: I...will mind your neck

When she left the room, the Panda King walk up to mirror and started to talking to it

The Panda King: Hello old friend. I'm about to work alongside Karin Cooper and I cannot carry you with me on the journey

Other Panda King: You fool! This is your chance for revenge! He humiliated us! Ruined us! Made us weak!

The Panda King: Humiliation was a crossroads. I have chosen to walk the path of humility

Other Panda King: Humility that cost you your daughter! Destroy Cooper Now!

The Panda King: Cooper is a teacher of humility. We ha slain her parents, yet she manage to trust us. By studying her we will be become whole

Other Panda King: I have no desire to join with my weaker side. You are failure. I am the strength that used to be; the once glorious Panda King!

The Panda King: You are strong, and I am humble...but, only through cooperation will we become the father Jing King needs

Other Panda King: The Yin and the Yang?

The Panda King: If strength were all that mattered Tsao would be an ideal son-in-law

Other Panda King: Very well...Cooper shall live

Right after The Panda King finally convinces his other self to help in the mission. Then he goes outside and meets up with Karin.

Panda King: Fear not Cooper, I shall not kill you this day.

Karin: Uh...ditto.

She cracks the safe, while lily gives the Panda King a small tutorial.

Karin: OK, I'm done with this one...You handle the stuff; I'll head for the next cache

The Panda King: Excellent! I'll make good use of these!

He follows her to the next cache of fireworks while fighting off some vampire

Karin: We're making a pretty good team! This is the last of the fireworks...put 'em in the crypt and Ka-Boom! No more hopping' vampires!

The Panda King: Yes, this ordinance will suffice

Karin: There gonna be fangs everywhere!

The Panda King: ...

Karin: Oh...Right, I'll just head back to the Safe house

The Panda King: ...yes...do that

Having that awkward moment, Karin went to the Safe house while the Panda King heads to the vampire's crypt and destroying it with the fireworks

The Panda King: The deed is done!

At the same time Philip contacts Maddie for their job on the binocucom

( binocucom chat)

Philip: Hey Maddie check it out, that strong box should be the prime router for the hard wire phone lines.

Maddie: Yeah, phone lines

Philip: You're the only one on the team strong enough to open it. Crack the lid and I'll be right down to reroute the wires. With some luck we'll be able to listen in on Tsao's conversations

Maddie: Sure, Philip, easy for a muscle like mine

(Off binocucom chat)

Maddie goes over to the box and rips the top off of it, causing gas to spray in her face, knocking her out.

Philip: This is all my fault! Hang in there Maddie...I'm coming,

Then the thing next she knew she was tie up to a barrel of gunpowder by Tsao's guards,

Tsao: Quickly, take the foreign to the highest peak and blast her to pieces! Be sure to leave a trail of gunpowder... All must be dome in accordance with tradition or the ancestors will be displeased

And they to follow their orders by bringing her to the top of the highest mountain, leaving a trail of gunpowder. When Philip arrives and he notice Maddie was already gone

Philip: I'm too late! She's as good as dead!

lily: No there's still time! Use your RC car, it should be fast enough to beat the lit fuse up the mountain. It's the only tool we've got to save Maddie

He takes his RC car and chases the line of gunpowder, which has been lit, up to Maddie. Avoiding black magic dragons, as well as rocks, guards, and barrels of gunpowder.

Philip: Hold tight Maddie, this might be close

The RC car makes it to Maddie just in time, smashing into the wall, causing an icicle to fall onto the trail of gunpowder, putting it out.

Maddie: Yes! The Maddie lives! Thank god

When Philip made it to the top peak, he unties Maddie from the barrel of gunpowder. They quickly got back to the Safe house before the guards notice that they fail

lily: It's time to free Jing King and send Tsao to prison. Operation: Wedding Crasher, this operation will have two groups working together. First, Karin, Philip, and Maddie will make their way pass all the security in Tsao's treasure room and then drop off the goods to me, to load in the van. Meanwhile the Panda King and Guru will tunnel under the palace, creating a escape route for Jing King. Karin, you'll have to pull double duty here, taking care of any upside security. Once you guys are done, I'll use my Grapple-Cam to lure Inspector Fox into the palace, where we're try to...get him to take Jing King's places. Then when we have Jing King and the loot in handed, we make a run for it

Everyone head for their parts of the plan, Karin climb all the way to the top of Tsao's treasure room.

Karin: I'm green light position...let's get a roll call.

lily: Ready

Philip: In position

Maddie: I'm pumped!

The Guru: ...

The Panda King: I too stand ready...even if we fail it will have been an honorable effort. Jing King is not forgotten

Karin: Agreed. Alright everyone, let's go!

After that roll call, Karin sneaks into the treasure hall and opens the door for Maddie and Philip.

Karin: You guys going to be OK in here? The security is tight

Philip: Yeah, we're fine. You'll need to get moving if you're going to make your rendezvous with the Panda King and the Guru

Karin: Always a slave to the schedule, that's me

She walk out while Philip and Maddie do their part

Maddie: What's the plan?

Philip: According to the blueprints there's a security computer on the far side of the room, under the dragon statue. I should be able to destroy it with my RC car, provided I don't trip any of the blue security beams along the way

Maddie: "Blue" security beams?...Oh man this is tense!

Philip use his RC Car to avoid the windows, the blue security nodes, and the blue lasers and get to the other end of the room to destroy the computer.

Philip: That should do it! The laser door should be going...away?

Maddie: They must have another computer or something

Philip: But! There only supposed to be one. The security nodes are still active...If that second computer fully boots up there's no way we'll in!

Maddie: Philip, I've been doing this a long time, if there's one thing I know I've learned it is that when the plan gets messed up always fall back on the golden rule

Philip: Yeah, what's that?

Maddie: Break stuff!

Philip: You...you're right! If I can destroy all security nodes before the other computer comes on-line tat laser door should deactivate

Maddie: Less talk and more breakery!

Using his RC car to smash anything but the computer with it's turret, destroying the blue nodes before the computer reboots, or the system will notify Tsao, and the operation is a bust

Philip: Yes!

Maddie: Wow, you're pretty good at breaking stuff...I can respect that

Philip: Thanks...let's get that treasure!

They run into the room and saw the dragon statue

Philip: Looks like a double lever trap door

Maddie: Call it out, I'm ready!

Philip: OK, in 3, 2, 1!

They both press the button at the same time and the trap door open

Philip: Yes! We're in!

He jump inside

Maddie: What do you see?

Philip: There's plenty of loot...but the foundation looks rotted out...totally unstable

Karin through the earpiece: Hey Maddie, Tsao's on his way to your position. How are you coming with the treasure?

Maddie: We're doing awesome! Stand aside Philip, cannonball!

Philip: No wait Maddie!

Maddie: Uh-o...

Right after Karin left Maddie and Philip, she headed straight to Tsao's palace

Karin: Might as well do it with style.

She place down her card calling on the door step of the palace before walking in.

Karin: OK guys, I'm here top side

The Panda King: The vases around you are used in an ancient Chinese security technique to detect subterranean thieves. Our tunneling to free Jing King will shake the palace

Karin: I get it, if any of the vases tip over, it'll trip an alarm

The Panda King: Correct; don't allow them to fall. I am...putting my trust in you Karin Cooper

Karin: Don't worry; we'll set Jing King free. I promise

The Guru: ...

Karin: The Guru's right, let's get this show on the road!

She had to reset each vase back in place before they crash as Panda King and the Guru tunnel under the palace.

The Panda King: Success! We're directly beneath the bridal chamber, just a few inches from Jing King

Karin: Hear that Flower? You're up.

lily was outside, getting her Grapple-Cam

Karin through the earpiece: lure James with your Grapple-Cam to the front of the palace. I left him a calling card, and I'm sure he'll see it and come inside...then it's time for a little subterfuge. Oh, and keep your position on the stilt platform, you're on point for the treasure drop.

lily: Yep, I'm in position. I can't wait to see James in a bride's dress

Karin: Your not the only one

She's lure James with Grapple-Cam who was patrol, to the temple, and to the calling card.

James: Cooper! These girls have to brag even when they're running away

Inside the palace as Karin wait for James, Jing King was very happy to her father come to her rescue

Jing King: Oh Father! You have rescued me from General Tsao! I was beyond hoping for such a thing

The Panda King: Yes my daughter, you are safe

Karin saw how happy she was when the Panda King held her in his arms

Karin: Man, it must be nice to be in your father's arms again

lily through the earpiece: Heads up, you've got company

Right when the Panda King and Jing King left the bridal chamber through the tunnel, James came in the room but he eavesdrops on Karin and lily's conversation. He then saw Karin dress up like General Tsao

Karin: OK, uh, lily secret plan " Alpha" is underway...You know the one where I disguise myself as General Tsao and steal the veiled bride during the wedding ceremony... Yeah, make sure the whole gang's there...OK, I'm headed to the rendezvous now, over and out

She walk out to next room, while James was ran next the bridal chamber

James: Karin Cooper and her secret plan. Why a veiled bride?...Maybe for ransom, of course! Well, she's not only one who can the disguise game. I'll give her and her gang a shotgun wedding they'll never forget

He walk up to the bridal chamber, and thought of positive side why he has to wear a dress. When he walk in and close the door behind him, then real general Tsao came in, outside of the bridal chamber

General Tsao: What strange rumblings have disturbed my meditation, and on the very eve of my wedding? Do not worry, bride- I will not let anything prevent our love from blossoming. Not even your misguided attempt to escape. Ah well, perhaps my meditation will be more focus amid the splendor of my Treasure Temple

He headed straight to his treasure temple without knowing that his bride escape and someone took her place. Karin got out of the General Tsao disguise and got outside to the top of palace,

Karin: James took the bait. Where are you guys at with Jing King?

The Panda King through the earpiece: We're in the van, waiting for the treasure and escape!

Karin: Hey sweet cheeks, Tsao's on his way to your position. How you and Philip doing with the treasure?

Maddie: We're doing awesome! Stand aside Philip, cannonball!

Philip: No wait Maddie!

Maddie: Uh-o...

Then Karin saw blew part of the temple destroy by Maddie's cannonball

lily: OK guys parachute down the treasure to me. I'm ready...

The rest of foundation was destroy, making the temple fall on lily's platform

lily: Maddie!

Luckily she jump onto another platform in time, and Karin came down from the palace. Seeing his temple destroy, Tsao felt outrage

General Tsao: My family temple...destroyed! Never have I suffered such an outrage! ...You shall pay!

Maddie: Eat it Tsao! I broke your temple and I'll break your face next for messing with the Cooper Gang

General Tsao: You cannot hurt me

Maddie: Oh yeah? Heads up lily! Treasure chest coming down!

She kicks the chest down to lily

General Tsao: The outrage! Stone dragon of the temple I summon you...from rock to flesh, aid the family Tsao in this hour of need!

Then out of nowhere a dragon appears

Maddie: Sweet strawberry short cake!

The dragon shot fire at Maddie, but she luckily escape. Then the dragon grabs Philip

Philip: Hey! Let go of me!

General Tsao: Ha-ha, the Tsao line is master in this place! Hear me Karin Cooper, my lineage surpasses hours in every way!

Karin: It's not about the family name Tsao...it's what you do with it!

lily: Oh no! Philip! Karin, we got to save him!

Karin: Don't worry, I'll save him while you two get back to the van. When me and Philip reach the van, we'll all get the heck out of here.

lily: OK , that's good plan

Karin to hook onto the local fireworks set for the wedding, and onto the flying dragon. She spire on the spines of the dragon. Then it spit fireballs at her while off of the spines, and blasts fire at her on the back. When in close range, it try to crush her with its hands, then slash it's fiery tongue at her. When she finally beat it, it'll shake her and Philip off

Karin: Feel like making an exit, pal?

Philip: Yes, please

As they paragliding down to the van, Tsao just laugh while watching hole the fight

General Tsao: I still win Cooper! You might have stolen my treasure and thwarted my dragon but instill have the bride! Jing King is mine!

When they came down to the ground safely to van, the gang was ready to leave

Maddie: Jump in quick and we're outta here!

animated cutscene

Karin narrating: General Tsao had his wedding right on schedule, everything was as he wanted...Except the bride came to quite a shock to him, literally. James was really disappointed, that man he arrested wasn't me, but he didn't talking Tsao into custody. He did after all plead the streets with the undead. From what I heard the locals were really happy to see him go. But the best was seeing James in dress during the surveillance; we drop off Jing King with her aunt. The Panda King insisted she would be safe, that he needed to pay off his debt to the gang. I was still unsure, but there was no denying that his skill is what we needed for the vault. Needless to say, we had lots of fun in the china, what kind of thieves we would be passed out fun like that


End file.
